


Such Great Heights

by fallendarknight86



Series: Higher and Higher [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, G!P, Girl!Peen, M/M, Sexual Content, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is sexually frustrated because of her boyfriend's inability to give her an orgasm. Upon Kurt's suggestion, she contacts an "Escort" company. Enters Quin... (G!P Quinn/Rachel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Hotel Rooms & Champagne

**Flashbacks are in Italics**

Rachel wasn't sure why she had decided to do this. She had never done something like that, before, nor she had ever thought to be able to cheat on her on/off boyfriend (high school sweetheart), but her predicament required more drastic measures. 1 year. 1 year since she had given her virginity to Finn Hudson, with the expectations of sharing the wonderful experience with the boy she had fallen in love with. Pain? She expected that. Shyness? That too. But she never thought she wouldn't have been able to feel "nothing", after the first moments of merely fumbling around. Since then, every time she had fallen in bed with him - thankfully, just fewer times than he had wanted to - she had to either fake or praise his "quick" performance, so that he'd get lost in his small bubble where he was a perfect lover.

Although, the more she tried, the worse it became until she just started making excuses up that left her less disappointed but still very frustrated. Sexual frustration turned into a black mood, that visibly affected her other relationships - friends, mostly - until Kurt had showed him a business card, that could have put an end to her misery.

"He is a very attractive guy, Rachel. I am pretty sure that he could fix that "problem" of yours at a reasonable price." Kurt slipped the business card under her palm and winked at her. "We both know that Finn won't be able to get the job done, sad but true. He can be a good guy, but he sucks in bed and don't tell me Santana didn't warn you about that."

"That's an awful thing to say, although I can admit that he is quite lacking in that department." Rachel looked away embarrassed, recalling the last time they attempted to have sex and that lasted 5 minutes, top. "How do I contact this 'WestBray' company?" She looked at the company's contacts. "Are they trustworthy with privacy? Is it even legal to have encounters with these people?"

"Live a little, Rach. He is a guy like me, well not exactly like me. A classmate of mine hadn't had some in ages and after one night with him, she was glowing like after a girl's first time." The flamboyant boy patted her hand. "Call him and ask him if the services are for women, only."

The brunette took a deep breath and knocked on the hotel door. It was a luxury hotel and it seemed to be very respectful of the customers' private business. No one had asked her what her purpose was nor fixed her with inquisitive glances, that would have made her bolt out of there without looking back. When the door opened, though, her breath was stolen for a totally different reason.

A tall gorgeous blonde was standing there, wearing a pantsuit that accentuated her paler skin tone and that made her hazel eyes shine brighter. Rachel stood there, completely mesmerized by the girl's beauty as the grip on her purse had grown stronger, to the point her knuckles had turned white.

"Miss Berry, I presume. Please, do come in." The unknown blonde stepped aside and gently guided her inside the room, locking the door behind themselves. She led the silent brunette further into the room, offering a glass of fine champagne to probably ease the discomfort or break the ice. "My business partner briefly filled me with your precise requests and I assure you, Miss, that I am more than qualified to fulfill them."

"But...pardon my bluntness and please, do not take it in a bad way because I can assure you I am not homophobic nor I have anything against them, since I have lived with two dads and my best friend is gay himself." Rachel drank from the glass and stared at the woman, who nodded and motioned for her to go on. "I am not gay. I have a boyfriend and I've always identified myself as a heterosexual, although I am flattered because you are an obviously gorgeous woman."

"Miss Berry, as I previously mentioned, I can meet all the requirements you asked for and - not to outshine my business partner - I am the one charging the highest fees, given my personal track records. No one ever complained about my services." Quinn smiled charmingly at the brunette, who gulped and finished her champagne. "Before we start, I would like to point out few rules that I hope you will agree upon. Number 1: There is no time rush. Your fees are Quality-based, so unless you have other engagements for the night, the room and my services will be at your disposal until tomorrow morning. Number 2: I usually suggest my clients to start with a relaxing bath that I will personally start. Number 3: Your pleasure is my priority. I will meet every request you may have, unless violent acts or very 'extravagant' fantasies are involved. Number 4: Terms of endearment and kisses are allowed. Number 5 and the most important: If you are not comfortable with anything, please do not hesitate voicing that out." The blonde smiled at the shorter brunette, who could only nod in approval. "Very well, may I escort you to the bathroom, Miss?"

40 minutes later, Rachel felt like she had stepped into a dream. Here she was, sitting in a bathtub surrounded by the smell of luxury bath salts and with a gorgeous woman waiting for her. Too bad, this was only a job for Quinn - as she had earlier found out. A knock on the door stopped her from her daydreaming, the peculiar scent of old spices filled the room and soon the tall blonde stepped in, carrying a fluffy bathrobe for her to wear.

"Let me help you, Miss." The blonde had taken her shoes off, standing barefoot on the carpet as she helped the brunette to stand up, keeping her from falling on her butt or hurt herself. "I hope the bath was as relaxing as I had promised you." She chuckled huskily and the singer melted. Tingles had filled her lower regions, since she had stepped in the hotel room and now they only grew in intensity. Never before, Finn had done something so romantic for her.

"It was, thank you." Rachel stepped outside, wrapped in a fluffy robe and looking up at the blonde whose smile had ignited a new fire into her. She really couldn't wait to finally put an end to the long period of sexual frustration, being confident that Quinn would have taken care of her needs. The brunette couldn't really wait anymore, so she leaned up and tentatively brushed her lips over the blonde's ones who soon landed her hands on her bare sides, under the robe. It was only a kiss and Rachel's body shivered in pleasure. Her toes curled and her nipples hardened, feeling those slender fingers scratch along her narrow hipbones; her skin was still damp from the long bath and it surely helped those hands' journey over it, touching her in a way that she had always desired for.

The blonde's palms brushed along her thighs, toying with her short curls before moving to the back of her knees; it took her a moment to lift the petite brunette off the floor and to sit her on the bathroom cupboard, beside the sink. The cold marble and the heat of the room made Rachel dizzy. Her legs found their way around the blonde's waist, tugging her closer as the robe was discarded on the floor, with no intention to be picked up again.

"Touch me, please." Rachel's hands found the back of the blonde's head, pulling her closer as her mouth left open mouth kisses along her neck, licking the water off her bronzed skin. Meanwhile, her hands had trailed back up, brushing against the underside of her full breasts but not fully cupping them; Quinn wanted to tease the brunette, in a subtle but effective way that would have left her begging for more.

"Patience is a virtue..." She whispered lowly as her mouth finally wrapped around one of those erect nipples, soothing the hardness with the softness of her tongue that turned Rachel into a mess of excitement and anticipation. Her hips bucked up, brushing against the front of the blonde's pants. The contrast against her throbbing folds was so delicious that she kept bucking up, hoping to relieve some of her tension.

"Oh yes, please more." The brunette kept on rubbing herself against the front of the blonde's pants, until strong hands stilled her hips. She groaned in frustration. She was paying a load of money only to be left even more frustrated? If she had wanted another night of frustration, she should have called Finn since it was for free, at least. "I swear that if you don't -" Her protests died on her tongue as the blonde beauty dropped on her knees between her spread legs. Oral sex had never been part of her current relationship, since her boyfriend was not comfortable with that act but as long as she hadn't to return the favor, it was fine with her. Seeing Quinn like that, though, provided her with a sense of power that almost made her come on the spot.

"I never disappoint, Rachel." Quinn winked at her before leaning to press the flat of her tongue against her throbbing nub. The slow strokes of her velvet muscle were firm and continuous, never missing a beat as her strong hands gripped her thighs to keep them spread for her. The blonde's mouth felt like a bucket of water on a fire. Like a long shower after a stressful day. It felt like she had always been meant to be touched by Quinn. Rachel's hands gripped her hair, keeping her attached to her throbbing folds as she humped her face in a faster way, needing to release all the pent-up frustration accumulated in months. Her fingers were good but god, Quinn was so much better.

"Fuck, don't stopppp" Rachel's panted above her. Her free hand gripped the sink for dear life as her hips bucked back and forth, meeting each movement of Quinn's tongue with more fervor and need. She was so close and it had been so long. Her back arched backwards as she pushed forward with her lower body, tightening her opening in a last attempt to prolong her release before abandoning herself to the pleasure. She came with a loud scream. Her fingers ached from the tightness of their grip and her toes curled. The evidence of her pleasure was all over the blonde's mouth and chin, as she kept lapping at her gushing center with the same fervor as before.

She was definitely not disappointed...

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

To say things had been different, was an understatement. The night with Quinn provided to be the best night of her young life and when morning had come, she ached all over in a very good way. She was such in a good mood that she hadn't minded giving into her boyfriend's request for attention, that had turned into a small dinner at his place and - of course - it had been followed by them falling in bed together.

He was still the same clumsy self, who had still troubles wearing a condom without early arriving in his own hands, but she seemed not to mind. She had just claimed a position above him and let herself fall into a daydream or - more precisely - a memory of an unforgettable night with a woman that had led her to heights, she had never explored before.

_"Your brain is the most powerful sex organ in your body, do you know that?" Her husky voice filled her ears, as they were kneeling on the bed facing the headboard. "You need to let go and understand what your body wants, then your brain will do the rest." Pale fingers trailed along her toned abdomen, tickling around her navel as the tip of Quinn's nose brushed behind her ear. "Even if I didn't touch you, you could make love to yourself in a way that is even more satisfying than a night with me. You know what you want. Just take it."_

_"I...I don't know how to let myself go, when I am with him." Rachel's head turned to the side, meeting the blonde's eyes and earning a smile back. "I mean, he is a good guy but I just can't...you know." She nodded downwards in a shy and embarrassed way, as Quinn never stopped smiling in a knowing way._

_"I'll show you..." Quinn pressed a soft kiss on her lips before taking her hands in her own, leading them to the headboard to hold onto. Once she was sure the brunette was gripping it, she trailed her fingers back up her arms and down her chest, cupping her full breasts in her palm weighing them. "Touch yourself as you were alone." She whispered in the singer's ear, brushing her own throbbing erection against her left buttcheek to relieve some of her own tension. "Learn how your body responds to your touch." She kept on saying, while rolling the erect nipples between her fore and middle fingers, making Rachel's hips roll back and forth in a slow pace._

_"Oh yes..." Head thrown back, she let it rest against the blonde's shoulder and arched her chests more into those palms that were playing with her breasts. It was so erotic. She had never felt so wet before. Her knees spread further apart, to hump back into the other woman's erection, that rubbed deliciously between her legs through the condom she was wearing._

_"Your body is a wonderland..." Quinn chuckled in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as the tip of her member teased her opening from behind. She slid it back out and pressed against her throbbing clit, rubbing its underside with a soft thrusting of her hips. "Relax.." She husked even lower as she fully sheated her member inside of the brunette, who moaned in pleasure and circled the woman's head with her arm. "You feel good, do you know that?"_

_"I bet you say that to every girl..." Rachel whimpered in pleasure, letting herself adjust to the bigger size and lenght - something Finn lacked, as well. The blonde's right hand trailed slowly down, dipping her thumb in her belly button before cupping her throbbing pussy and lead her back onto her rigid member. "Oh Quinn..." The brunette's nose brushed along the blonde's cheek, panting slowly as she was finally fucked in a proper and rightful way._

_"But I mean it, with you." The blonde's fingers scissored around her clit, exposing it to the chillier air of the room as her cock was pumped in and out of the petite singer, pleasuring her from the inside too. "Rub it like i am doing now. Massage it slowly, in circles, until it throbs in need for more." She panted in the singer's ear, who could only nod and meet each thrust with one of her own. Their hips never seemed to part as their naked bodies squeaked and molded together, into a sweaty mess._

_"Fuck yes..." Rachel's eyes shut close, her free hand grabbed on Quinn's hand on her breast to bring it to her own mouth, as she sucked on her long forefinger. "How do you get me so close, in no time?" The brunette moaned against the girl's hand, who could only grunt and rub tight circled against the throbbing clit. She was so used to pleasuring other women that she had lost familiarity with her own need for release, but Rachel seemed to have turned her into an excited mess as well._

_"I am that good, i told you." Quinn smirked and pressed her full palm against the girl's upper folds, rubbing them harder as her thrusts became sloppier and harder. "Let go, Rachel. I know you are close."_

_"Oh god..." The brunette grabbed onto the back of her head and crashed their mouths together, moaning into the blonde's mouth as her walls clenched around the rigid length. White exploded behind her eyelids as her core gushed hard around Quinn, in a way she had never experienced before. "God, what is happening?" The brunette whimpered as her pussy seemed not to stop clenching and milking it, throbbing in pleasure as the waves of her orgasm hit her one after another._

_"You just came, hard." Quinn smirked against the woman's mouth, who moaned out again as her core fully relaxed around the blonde's still hard cock. "See? It was easy..."_

_"For you, maybe." Rachel chuckled breathlessly and relaxed against the blonde's front, who held her around the waist and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder._

"Quinn..." She didn't even realize she had whispered someone else's name out, as she came for the first time since having sex with him. She rolled off him and panted hard, letting the memories of the following rounds, during that night, fill her minds as her orgasm wore off. Her fingers seemed to have found that special place Quinn had showed her, plenty of times while she fucked her into oblivion.

"Rachel, I...I am not done, yet." Her boyfriend poked her side and whimpered in frustration. "Can we take this plastic thing off? You are on the pill, right?" He tried to get her to cooperate but the brunette's mind was somewhere else. Back to a hotel room. Back to a blonde woman with gorgeous eyes and a touch that turned her into a pool of feelings. "Can you let me finish?"

"You have two hands, Finn." Rachel rolled out of bed and gathered her clothes, putting them hastily back on. "From now on, you better learn how to use them cause it's over. I am done." With that said, she walked out of the door slamming it behind herself before grabbing her phone and calling a familiar number.


	2. Coming back for more...

CHAPTER 2

Since that first unforgettable night, Rachel hadn't been able to get Quinn out of her mind. She had broken up with Finn, for good, and ignored any attempt of reconciliation because it was finally time to move on. But how? With Quinn? She had no feelings for her. She just felt a strong attraction for someone who not only knew how to talk to her body, but saw through her mind too. The brain - as Quinn told her - craved for the blonde's touch, the sounds she couldn't help but make and the scent that charmed her like a drug.

That's why she stood in front of the fine wooden door, pondering whether to ring the doorbell or just turn around on her heels and walk away from "that" office. A golden plate with the names "Fabray & Weston" shone proudly on the door, luring the clients into taking the last step and join the "dark" side of pleasure. Taking a deep breath, she pressed on the doorbell and waited. Loud voices could be heard, along with steps getting closer until the door was swung open and a very attractive brunette man stood on the threshold.

"May I help you, Miss?" The handsome man smiled charmingly at the Broadway starlet, who gulped down and nodded shyly without uttering a word. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I was looking for Quinn. Quinn Fabray" The singer stepped inside the luxury office and looked around, taking in every small detail about the furniture or the pictures on the walls. Two wide windows allowed to have a great view of the 5th Avenue and the sight was so breathtaking; for a brief moment, she wondered how these two young adults could afford all of this, but then she remembered that they were not "street workers". Their clients were probably loaded with money and that explained the hotel rooms, high quality services and this spacious loft.

"Quinn is currently with a client, Miss. May I provide my own help or pass a message?" The man poured her a glass of some amber liquid and smiled charmingly at her, although it didn't affect her in any way. Quinn's smile had made her weak in the knees and sent jolts of pleasure in places she had forgotten about. He was handsome, but not for her.

"I would like to schedule another appointment. Same place and same hour, if possible." Rachel took a sip from the glass and cringed at the taste. Scotch never was her kind of drink. She placed her own business card on the table and stood up from the comfortable leather chair. "My contacts are all here, if anything happens and she can't make it." Smiling at him, she walked out of the door not to pay too much attention to the weird discomfort she had felt, when she had known Quinn was with a client. Someone who wasn't her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Quinn opened the door, dressed in a more casual attire – un-tucked white blouse, black pants and black heels - Rachel felt her pulse race more and a slow drop of sweat trickling down her spine, dying on the hem of her thong that she had purchased for the occasion. The first time, she was too nervous to even think about a sexier outfit, but this time she couldn't miss the opportunity to make an impression.

"You look stunning tonight, Rachel." Quinn locked the hotel door and led the silent brunette inside the familiar hotel room. Same bed. Same lingering smell of vanilla filling the air. Same dim lights. The blonde surely knew how to create the right "ambient" for her client and even if the satisfaction primarily came from her sexual skills, the atmosphere surely added value to the whole ensemble. "Do you prefer red or white wine?" She smiled at the distracted singer, who snapped back to reality at the sound of her smooth and husky voice.

"I broke up with Finn..." Rachel blurted out, puzzling the blonde escort who raised a perfect eyebrow in confusion. "My boyfriend. Well, my ex-boyfriend given the recent events. I...after our night together, I couldn't stay with him because it felt wrong and odd, you know? I am young and I shouldn't limit my options, because I cannot let go of my past who turned into a burden too heavy to carry along.. I had never slept with anyone else but him and I realized how much I was missing out and I don't want to do that anymore, you get what I mean? Oh my god, I am rambling and you probably think I am some naive small town girl who can't think outside the box." The singer looked away in embarrassment, until soft fingers lifted her chin and Quinn's hazelnut eyes met hers.

"I come from a small town in Texas, Rachel. Do you think I don't know how it feels like being trapped in a life that doesn't feel like yours, anymore? With my condition, I had to hide because my family was ashamed of me. I had no friends, besides Brody." The blonde kept her gaze on the brunette, who relaxed at her touch and loosely gripped on her slender waist. "Let's get you in that bathtub, you definitely need a long relaxing time surrounded by bubbles and scented candles."

Less than twenty minutes later, Rachel was leaning back against the blonde's knees as bubbles covered most part of her exposed body. Quinn sat on the edge of the tub, the warm water reached around her mid calves as her hands kneaded the knots in the brunette's tensed shoulders. The singer's eyes closed in pleasure, she had died to get a professional massage since forever, but she had never found time and the right company since Kurt didn't like to have hands placed upon him, unless they were his boyfriend's ones.

"Have you always wanted to come to New York, Rachel?" Quinn's voice was soft. Almost softer than her touch, that had moved to each side of her neck and was gently rolling her head from side to side.

"It's been my goal since I learnt how to spell Broadway." Rachel chuckled and looked up at the blonde, who wore an equally entertained smile. "My dads raised me with show tunes and Barbra Streisand's movies and when I was 10, they even built a small stage in our basement. I never stopped loving music and that's why I became the Glee Club captain at my High School, although it was never as popular as the cheerleading or football team. That's where I met Kurt - my best friend - and Finn..."

"Your ex-boyfriend." The blonde reached for the sponge and dipped it in the warm water, before slowly dragging it over the back of the brunette's neck where her hair started. Her fingers trailed downwards, between her shoulders and then to the right, to trace the small music note tattooed there. "Is he a music lover, like you are?" The sponge was temporarily forgotten, as she leaned down to drop a lingering kiss on the small tattoo that made Rachel shiver in pleasure.

"He...he was a football player with a very challenging body coordination." The singer turned her head to the side, to look over her shoulder and not miss the way Quinn was kissing her exposed shoulder. She was so alluring. With those piercing eyes and perfect lips. She had to taste them. Slowly, she turned around in the bathtub - trying to minimize the water splashing and ending up on the floor - to catch the blonde's lips for a passionate kiss. Wet hands cupped the older woman's face, who braced herself on each side of the tub to keep her lips against the naked brunette and not to fall into the water with her. "Take these clothes off and join me." Rachel tugged at the zipper of her black pants, teasingly playing with it and making her cock twitch.

Quinn could only nod and step carefully out of the tub, just to take her clothes off and leave them in a mess by the sink. Once naked, she retrieved a condom from the cabinet under the sink and slipped inside the tub between the brunette's legs. Rachel's hands grabbed onto each side of her face, joining their lips for a more heated kiss as their naked bodies writhed in the slightly cooler water. Bubbles surrounded their frames as they pressed intimately, in the dim light coming from the candles lit around the room. Rachel's head was thrown back in pleasure, exposing more skin to the blonde who had started trailing hot kisses up and down her tanned and wet skin; while her hands had found purchase of the girl's toned backside, pulling her closer to grind their lower bodies together. The blonde's erection was a relief against her throbbing folds. It rubbed deliciously up and down, massaging them with the bulbous head that teased but never slipped inside of her.

"Follow me and sit back against me." Quinn nibbled on the brunette's ear before moving on the opposite edge of the tub, leaning back against its back. She helped the brunette situate herself in her lap, with her back against her chest and her legs draped over her parted knees. "I bet you will love this." Her mouth whispered huskily into Rachel's ear, who couldn't help but search for her lips, once again. She had grown addicted to the blonde's lips, plus it was not against the rules.

"God, I need you to touch me." Rachel whimpered in those luscious lips, while her hips bucked up to grind against the blonde's left palm that was tugging at her short curls under the water. "You really like teasing me, huh?" The singer's hand gripped onto the back of the escort's head to keep their lips glued together, as her other hand grabbed Quinn's wrist to lead it where she needed her the most.

"Told you, Rach. Patience is a virtue." The blonde sucked her pouty lower lip in her mouth as she pressed onto the water jet button, making the brunette writhe in pleasure in her own lap. "That's it, baby." She whispered against the girl's mouth, knowing how the water was hitting right where she needed it so desperately. The water was hot and strong. It was massaging the underside of her throbbing clit with continuity, while her hand took care of the rest.

"God, this is so good." The singer let small sob of pleasures out. Her hips kept bucking up and down, adjusting to the new source of pleasure and - at the same time - grinding her ass back into the blonde's erect appendage. "I love this, so much." She moaned against the blonde's mouth and brought their lips back together, while her hips canted forward in need to get a quicker release.

"I was quite sure you would." Slender fingers trailed down the brunette's tensed stomach, cupping her core from behind as she assisted the movement of her hips. Her thumb pressed down against her throbbing nub, drawing tight circles on it as two fingers finally slipped inside to thrust into her.

"Fucking hell." Rachel dropped her head against the blonde's shoulder, as her walls clamped around the girl's thrusting fingers and her lower body lifted off her lap, to let her reach the edges of the pleasure she had craved for so long. "Quinnnn." She screamed into the hotel room, gushing into the almost cold water as her hands gripped each side of the bathtub, while riding her orgasm out.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The brunette dropped on her back beside her naked lover, panting and still feeling the last waves of her third or - maybe - fourth orgasm course through her body, Quinn breathed deeply, her erection still evident under the translucent condom, covered in Rachel's release. She started sitting up, needing to discard the condom and to take care of her own needs, in some sort of way.

"May I ask you a question, Quinn?" Rachel sat up as well and draped one leg over the other girl's lap, effectively straddling her. "Are your orgasms not part of your rules?" The brunette nodded toward her erection, that brushed against her inner thigh. "I know this is not a regular sexual relationship between strangers, but I am quite sure you earned the right to get pleasure as much as I or your other clients do, thanks to you."

"It's really no big deal, Rachel." Quinn rested back against her elbows, watching the brunette frown and raise her brows in puzzlement. "I am not supposed to be here to satisfy myself and get even paid for it, but to satisfy my client and their needs are my priority. You are the first one really concerned about that, the other ones barely acknowledge that unless they get something out of it."

"I know where your priorities lay, Quinn, but it doesn't mean I didn't notice nights ago or tonight. I won't feel totally satisfied, unless you are too without having to take care of cold showers or think of some turn-off topics." Rachel pushed her flat back against the bed and gently rolled the condom off her appendage, making sure to cup her ball sack as she did so.

"You don't have to..." Quinn whimpered at the feeling of the brunette's hand cupping the base of her appendage, tentatively pumping it to probably make sure she was doing it right. "God, like that." The blonde's hands gripped the sheets, hips bucking up into the girl's palm as her back arched off the bed. It had been so long since someone brought her to an orgasm, without wanting to get off from it. It was only for her and god, Rachel was so good at it.

"I want to suck you, so bad." Rachel whispered into the blonde's ear, her thumb brushed over the head of her cock, spreading the wetness oozing out on its foreskin as the other fingers pumped the appendage with more speed. "I tried it once, in my life, and I found out I lack a gag reflex." She massaged the base of the blonde's cock, who humped the air and gripped her hips for support. "I bet you'd love that, huh? Shoot your load down your client's throat, for once."

"Fuck, Rachelllllll" Quinn moaned out and released thick ropes of cum into the brunette's palm, who used it to keep on rubbing the sensitive appendage until she had released all the pent up tension in her palm and onto the bed. It really had been too long.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Since that night, Rachel had regularly met Quinn once or twice a week in the same hotel room, The brunette longed those times with the blonde escort, locked away in a luxury room and pretending the rest of the world faded away for the rest of the night. She had not told anyone where she went, not even Kurt who clearly thought she had finally moved on with someone else who wasn't his step brother. Speaking of, the ex-quarterback had insisted on rekindling their relationship but she was too much enjoying her freedom, than even considering going back to a life of limits and constraints with him. How could she go back to him after the amazing sex she had experience with Quinn? It was not even just the sex. They talked. They shared things, between the heated rounds under the sheets. They had clicked. Was she tricking herself into making this something when it could clearly not go anywhere? probably.

Her back hit the wall. Lips clashed as she was lifted against the rough surface by two strong hands, that held her safely around her waist. Quinn's cock slipped in and out of her, hitting her spot with a precise tempo that left her breathless and lost in pleasure. Her ankles locked behind her back, keeping her inside of her as she bounced up and down the hard appendage thrusting into her. Hands got lost into the golden mane as their lips parted to breathe. They were both panting heavily, both for the position and the steady movements of their lower bodies, that never missed a beat. They were synchronized. Rachel bucked her hips forward, too hard - maybe, and sent them stumbled backwards into the leather chair behind them. Quinn sat down and pulled the brunette flushed into her lap, as her thrusts became rougher and her nails scratched the singer's bare asscheeks, under the dress she wore.

"Fuck, yes." Head thrown back, Rachel kept on riding the blonde's cock. Up and down. Back and forth. Their hips were flushed and she could barely feel the girl's hardness slip halfway out before it pounded back inside of her, harder than the previous thrust. Her toes curled and her walls clenched in pleasure, making it harder for Quinn to thrust into her. With a swift movement, the taller girl had rolled them over onto the chair, so that Rachel's back was pressed against the seat cushions and she kneeled between her spread legs. "You are so deep inside of me, I can feel you everywhere."

"That's the aim, baby." Quinn gripped the back of the couch, lifting herself on her knees as she slammed her cock in and out of Rachel's clenching core. Her own orgasm had been built up for the whole time. She had stopped holding herself back, knowing it would only push Rachel harder toward her own edge of pleasure.

"Come with me. God Quinn!" The singer's back arched off the couch. Her legs tightened around the blonde's waist as her hole unclenched around the pounding cock, releasing a hard gush whose warmth wrapped the blonde's condom clad appendage too. "Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel sobbed in pleasure, scratching the girl's bare shoulders as her clit throbbed in pleasure and her hips kept moving up and down, in time with the blonde's movements.

"Fuck, Rachelll" The blonde slammed her cock inside the girl's pussy, as she released her own cum inside the latex. Her cock kept on twitching, pumping in a sloppier way but still riding both their orgasms out. She felt balls tighten, until all her seed filled the condom from inside and tested its resistance. She dropped her forehead against Rachel's collarbone, panting hard as her appendage softened inside the singer's pussy hole.

"Go out with me..." Rachel breathed out, not still 100% aware about what was happening. It was when Quinn froze in her arms that she realized what she had said...was it too late?


	3. The meaning of words...

Time felt like standing still and the silence that fell onto them, was the most deafening sound Rachel had ever heard. The blonde sat back on her knees and tugged her boxers back up, covering her flaccid appendage and unable to meet the brunette's gaze, not knowing what to say. Was she really going to say yes? With what outcome? And by saying no, was she ready to see the hurt in the brunette's beautiful eyes?

"Look, Quinn, I am fully aware that my words were the mere outcome of a lapse of judgment, induced by the pleasure you were causing me. Can we pretend I never said that and go back to what we were doing?" Rachel leaned forward and cupped the blonde's face, placing a soft kiss below her tensed jaw. "Please..."

"We need to talk about this, Rach." Quinn whimpered as soft nips were dropped along her jawline, while smaller hands tugged on the hem of her boxers to show her strained and semi-erect cock. The brunette pushed her back against the floor and climbed on top of her, straddling her hips and pinning her hands above their heads.

"Later, maybe. Let's just keep going." Rachel nibbled on her lower lip as her hips gyrated down against the older woman's, brushing her folds up and down the length of the hard cock that was already leaking pre-cum. Quinn set her hands free and bunched the hem of Rachel's dress up to her waist, exposing her lower body before sliding down against the floor settling face-to-face with the girl's core.

"You are dripping." The blonde escort leaned up to drag her tongue between the girl's folds, parting them to expose her labia and letting her taste linger on her wet muscle. Hands gripped the brunette's buttcheeks, lowering her fully onto the blonde's lips that wrapped her bundle of nerves in a tight grip. Hips bucked down and moans filled the room, while Quinn kept on paying close attention to the area around the hard nub; teeth grazed the underside, nipping at it before soothing it with strokes of her tongue.

"Oh fuck." Rachel's forehead dropped against the wooden floor, closing eyes as her hips moved up and down, to meet the eager strokes of Quinn's tongue all over her pussy. She could feel her everywhere. On her clit. Under it. On her small labia. Around the edges of her dripping role. "Keep licking me, don't stop." She moaned out and looked down at the escort, who pushed her hips upwards to slip half of her tongue deep inside of her.

"Mmmhhm" Quinn's tongue thrusted deep inside of the brunette's core, stroking her walls from the inside and dragging her wetness with her. With a quick movement of her hips, she had the brunette on her back with her long legs over her shoulders, exposing her dripping core to her deeper ministrations. Lips moved back to her engorged nub, sucking it inside her mouth and adding two fingers inside, replacing the strokes of her tongue.

"I am so fucking close, Quinn!" Rachel's hands gripped her blonde hair, tugging her back against her aching core as she bucked her hips up and down, grinding her pussy against the blonde's nose and fingers. Her core tightened against the thrusting digits, making her toes curl at the feeling of being touched against her most sensitive spot. With one last movement of her hips, she felt her walls clench and unclench against the woman's fingers, releasing her hot gush while her mouth kept on sucking on her aching clit.

"You taste so good." Quinn mumbled against her labia, sliding her tongue up and down her dripping folds and trying to soothe her throbbing with each stroke. The blonde pulled back and looked up at the panting brunette, licking the wetness off her lips; smirking, she crawled up the brunette's body and pressed their lips together for a hard kiss, before reaching for a condom in the bedside table above them.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

It was early morning when they finally collapsed on the bed, spent and sweaty with all the sex they had for the rest of the night. Rachel laid on her stomach, weakly hugging the hotel pillow and still trying to catch her breath as Quinn dropped on her sides, trailing a lazy finger up and down her spine. Lips brushed against the brunette's tattoo, gently lapping at the sweat pooled there as her arm circled her slender hips, erasing any distance between their naked frames.

"Why did you ask me out, Rachel?" Quinn whispered against the girl's shoulder, feeling her tense under her arm and waiting for her turn around to face her. "Please, don't take it in a bad way, but it's mere curiosity."

"I don't know. I...I just...I must be totally honest with you, Quinn." Rachel rolled on her other side, mindful to keep the blonde's arm draped over her waist. "It is the first time I have engaged sexual activities without any emotional attachment involved. I know it probably sounds lame and stupid, but...but Finn was my first and only experience and then you came around." She whispered, lowering her gaze trying to mask her embarrassment. "I probably lack the experience of so many partners you had, I always thought I wouldn't be the kind of girl that does this."

"There's nothing wrong with having no experience nor thinking that sex should be accompanied by a relationship." The blonde tucked a strand of her brunette locks behind her ear, stroking the soft skin with her thumb. "You are not stupid nor lame for wanting something like that, Rachel. Sex can be just that or it can be part of something more meaningful. It never was something like that for me and with this job, it even became something else, entirely." She kept on stroking the skin behind Rachel's ear, feeling the girl relax under her touch. "Although, I wonder if you thought this thoroughly, Rachel."

"What do you mean?" The brunette's hand stroked along the escort's bare side, gripping her hip gently as their eyes met.

"This arrangement between us, how long are you planning for it to go on? I understand you don't want another relationship after your ex-boyfriend, but what if you meet someone else?" Quinn looked down into the chocolate orbs and pulled her inwardly closer, brushing their lips together as they talked. "If you ever remotely thought about this turning into a relationship, do you know what that would entail?"

"As in you not reciprocating my feelings?I must confess that the idea crossed my mind, but it wouldn't be the first time I would stubbornly try to change someone's mind about giving me a chance, whether it's romantic or professionally matter." Rachel nipped at her bottom lip, sucking it gently between her own lips.

"Not just that, Rachel, and I can tell you might have gotten the hint that our professional relationship is quite different from the other ones I currently have." Quinn's eyes fluttered closed for a moment before settling back onto the singer's ones. "But I am still an escort, Rachel. I might be romantically involved with someone, but this job will still stay because I am good at it and it grants me a lifestyle that I've been used to. I am directly involved with my company and I don't know if you expected me to drop everything, to be exclusively with you:"

"I have no doubts you excel at what you do, the past weeks have proved that but is this your only passion? Didn't you have other dreams when you were younger? Art? Writing, maybe?" The brunette looked up at the blonde, who sighed gently and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. "I don't mean to be noisy nor tell you what to do with your life, but in the long term you might be in need for something different from this."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Rachel." Quinn dropped on her back and stared up at the ceiling, crossing her ankles one over another. "I always wanted to be a writer for the New York Times, but I didn't have the financial means to study and live in New York. I had to take advantage of my talents and "seize the moment"." The blonde looked over at the brunette, who was obviously lost in her own thoughts and listening, at the same time. "I don't see myself doing this job when I'll be 40 or 50. I would want to be settled with a stable job and family, by then. Although, I cannot leave this for an unknown path, where I lack the basis to build a totally different career. Time will tell..."

"I suppose you are right. So, will you accept my invitation?" Rachel draped a leg over the blonde's lap, slipping back on top of her with her hands at each side of her head. "I am particularly known for my stubbornness."

"It is on you, Rachel. Will you be okay with the idea of possibly sharing me with my clients, because of my job?" Quinn sat up and looked intensively into the girl's darkened orbs. "I could assure you my total faithfulness in my private life, but you have to be aware what my job entails. Can you do that?"

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Since their night together, the brunette had not called Quinn for the past 2 weeks taking some time to think things through and decide what she wanted. She felt attracted by Quinn like no one else before, even more than Finn; but what did she really know about her? She only knew what her job was and how talented she was between the sheets, but nothing else. Was she really interested in pursuing a relationship that went beyond a professional one with Quinn? Was she ready to share Quinn with other people? Being just one of her clients was something, but knowing other women would be sharing her bed was something else.

"Earth to Rachel Berry, where are you?" Kurt waved a hand in front of the brunette, who was staring off into her Chai Latte, lost in her thoughts. "What's going on with you, lately? You spend your nights out and you come home with the clothes from the night before, smelling funny. Did you find a boyfriend?"

"Not really, Kurt. It's complicated." She sighed and rested her chin on her palm, looking around the coffee place until her eyes landed on a familiar blonde sitting in a booth by the window. "Who is that girl?" She squinted her eyes in annoyance and gripped her mug tighter, watching the other girl sit across from Quinn after having placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"Whoa, what are you getting so mad about?" Kurt stood up to look where Rachel was staring at, finding two girls sharing a laughter and a small cheesecake slice. "Who are they? Why do you look murderous?" He sat back down and pinched Rachel's forearm, catching her attention.

"Ouch, Kurt." Rachel swatted his hand away and kept on stealing looks toward the booth, gritting her teeth when Quinn's hand laced with the brunette's ones. "Do you remember that guy you told me to go to, for my sexual frustration caused by Finn?" When he nodded to go on, she took another sip and glanced at the couple. "It was not a guy, but that blonde girl over there. Her name is Quinn and...well, let's say I've been taking advantage of her services for the past weeks."

"You are a lesbian and didn't think of telling me?" The flamboyant boy reached over the table to slap his best friend upside the head, before sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She looks hot, if only I was not so gay, I'd ask for a night with her."

"I am not gay, Kurt. I am just very attracted by Quinn and that's the issue, I don't know how to handle a purely sexual relationship with no emotional attachment. But now I realize, I was nothing but another client to her." Rachel sighed sadly, watching the brunette sit beside the blonde and wrap both her arms around the blonde's waist, resting her head under her chin. "Look at her, she told me she hadn't been in a relationship in a while but she probably lied to my face. Why do I get interested in people that do not suit me at all?" She dropped her forehead against the table and sighed out loudly, unable to stare at the blonde with another girl.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like, Rachel. You always found it easier to jump to conclusions, instead of waiting for an explanation. Do you remember how many times it happened with Finn? With Jesse?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, keeping a vigilant eye on the two girls who were standing up, ready to leave. "They are leaving, you sure you don't wanna talk to her?"

"To tell her what, Kurt? Maybe it's for the best." Rachel looked up, in time to see Quinn walk out of the coffee place with the brunette following her. She was so tempted to go after her, when her cell phone beeped signaling a new text. "Damn it, why is this happening to me?" She read the new message and showed it to Kurt, who was staring at her in a puzzled way. "Mr. Schue is getting married, we are due back to Lima next weekend. Finn is going to bug me to go with him or something, what do I do?"

"You could ask your friend there to "escort" you there, as your girlfriend?" Kurt smirked at the thought. "It should be part of your job and I don't think you would mind showing her off, plus Finn might take the hint you moved on. Two birds with one stone."

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Hi, Rachel. Long time no see." Quinn greeted the brunette inside their ample office, closing the door behind her. "May I offer you something to drink?" She nodded toward the liquor cabinet, but when the singer headed straight for her personal office, she just followed her and locked the door, on the way in.

"I came here to require for your services, I guess." She stood by the desk and looked at the framed pictures scattered all around. Quinn was smiling in all of them. In some, she was alone and in other ones, she was with her friend - she supposed.

"Ask away, I am listening." Quinn stood beside her, fixing the paper stack on her desk and throwing sideways glances at the frowning brunette. "Are you okay, Rachel? I haven't heard from you since then." Turning around, she leaned against the wooden desk and tilted her chin upwards, needing to see her chocolate orbs.

"I saw you with her." She pointed to one framed picture and then looked back up into her hazelnut eyes. "I thought you hadn't done relationships in a while or maybe you are not as faithful as you pride yourself to be?" Rachel pulled away from her touch and rested her hands on her hips. "I am just one of your clients, right? Another notch in the bedpost or a reference in your CV, plus it's money. It's all words and nothing else."

"First of all, I'd like to point out that we currently do not share anything but a professional relationship where you require my services, so you have no right to feel jealous - I can detect it - about any other relationships I may have. You asked me out, knowing the peculiar predicament we are involved with, so don't try to make me feel guilty about something that is not even happening. Not yet, at least. Secondly, if you think you are only one of my clients, then you must be not ready to "date me" nor feel secure about how honest and loyal I'd be to you." Quinn stood full height and looked down into Rachel's eyes, with a stern glare. "Do you really want to know how I treat my clients? They are usually a one or two times thing, Rachel. I do not see them as often as I do see you. I do not tell them anything personal about myself, nor do they ask about it. I do not spend the night with them, cuddling or sleeping in the same bed. I fuck them and fill their fantasies before getting my money and leaving."

"Quinn, I didn't know..." Rachel whispered and looked away, feeling extremely embarrassed about her assumptions. "Maybe I should just go, please accept my deepest apologies for my accusations, I had no right to." The brunette squeezed the blonde's forearm and turned around to leave, when a hand gripped her wrist keeping her there.

"No one made me wish for a different job before you, Rachel." Quinn's fingers slid down the girl's arm to lace with the singer's ones. "What were you going to ask me, earlier?" She turned the brunette around and leaned back against the desk, staring up at her.

"Oh, right." Rachel played with the girl's long fingers and cleared her throat, before stepping closer so their fronts were barely brushing together. "My High School teacher is getting married this weekend and my friends and I are supposed to go back, to attend and perform at the wedding. Would you escort me there and pretend to be my girlfriend? I don't want to deal with Finn and his attempts of reconciliation."

"Of course, I have no previous arrangements and we can leave on Friday and come back on Sunday evening, if it's alright with you." The blonde leaned back to grab her smartphone and check her schedule out. "We can split the travel expenses." Quinn stared up and smiled at the brunette who nodded and leaned down to drop a kiss on the angle of her lips. She went to pull back only to have Quinn's lips brush against hers, making her knees tremble with that simple touch. Strong hands gripped her waist, pulling her flushed against the blonde's front as their lips met in a more passionate liplock.

Rachel's purse dropped onto the floor, before sliding her arms around the woman's neck who lifted her off the floor and sat her on the edge of the desk. The papers were pushed onto the floor, while hands started tugging at clothes that slowly piled onto the floor, by the leather chairs. Quinn's fingers slipped under the hem of Rachel's skirt, tugging her panties down her tanned legs and leaving them hanging around her shin while her own pants were pushed down to the floor, along with her boxers. Rachel's hand wrapped around the base of her cock, pumping it slowly while the blonde's left hand blindly reached for the condom she always kept in her wallet.

"Go raw." Rachel moaned into the blonde's lips, nipping at her upper one as her legs spread wider to let the taller woman accommodate between them. "You are clean and so am I, plus I am on the pill:" The singer pulled back to stare at the panting escort, who gulped down and nodded breathlessly.

"I can pull out." Quinn's fingers circled the girl's clit, making her hips buck back and forth to meet her touch. "You are so drenched, already." She nuzzled the skin behind the brunette's ear, whimpering as the head of her throbbing member replaced her digits, parting and rubbing her upper folds. "God, I haven't done this in years." The escort kept on circling the girl's nub with her cock, feeling her wetness coat the tip of her member that was already leaking with her own excitement.

"Stop teasing." Rachel's hands grabbed onto her forearms, digging her nails into her muscles as the blonde tentatively slipped her length inside her tight core. "Fuck yes." Her walls adjusted to the girl's girth, until she was filled completely. Head thrown back to let Quinn's lips descend on her neck, sucking on her pulse as their hips moved in synch, setting an even tempo. The blonde's member pushed inside her, thrusting against her soft spot before pulling back out till only her mushroom head stayed inside.

"You are so tight." Quinn moaned into her pulse, biting down on her tanned skin as her hands slipped under the hem of her dress, gripping her bare asscheeks and actually lifting the singer up and onto her cock. Her hips pumped forward, thrusting hard and deep inside the wet heat making the desk move with each movement.

"You are so good." Rachel's legs hiked up around her ripped waist, locking feet above her butt as she moved up and down to meet each thrust that Quinn pumped inside of her. She could feel more wetness wrap it in a tight embrace, mixing with the girl's essence that was released in short gushes, whenever she scraped her fingers along her scalp. "I am not going to last long."

"Fuck, me neither." Quinn's head dropped against the woman's shoulder, while their bare lower bodies slapped together filling the room with the sound of skin on skin and moans of pleasure. Rachel's hands ripped the blonde's shirt open to rake her nails along her tensed abs, scratching them hard as her walls clung to the raw cock inside of her. The taller woman grabbed the brunette from behind her thighs, effectively hoisting her up over her waist to make it easier to pound inside of her with more strength and speed.

"Fuckkkk" Rachel screamed out in pleasure, feeling her toes curl and her walls flutter around Quinn's cock, showering it with her warm gush that trickled down to the girl's ballsack. Nails raked down her back and lips met in a frantic kiss, killing each other moan on each other's tongue while the blonde let herself go over the edge. She felt her own seed spill out and fill the woman's core, from the inside with her thick ropes of cum.

"Fuck yes." The blonde dropped her back onto the desk, riding both their orgasms out before leaning heavily against the brunette, who was panting equally hard. "What a way to christen my own desk." She chuckled breathlessly and nuzzled the brunette's temple, who tightened her grip around her neck and kissed the angle of her mouth.


	4. The Wedding (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter, try and not hate me too much because of the ending...everything will be figured out, in the next chapter. Till then, stay tuned!

CHAPTER 4

Rachel was folding her clothes in neat piles, when a knock on the door happened. The brunette dropped the folded shirt on the bed and walked to the front door, being the only one in the apartment since Kurt had already gone to Lima. Opening it, she was surprised to find her ex-boyfriend standing on the other side, with a duffel bag draped over his left shoulder and car keys dangling from his hand.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel gripped the door, blocking the way so that the guy wouldn't get the idea of being welcomed in there. "I thought you would be on your way to see Mr. Schue, already, being his best man and having to perform those duties."

"Well, I rented a car and I thought you could come with me. We can even listen to that stuff you like so much, whatcha say? Like old times. If it gets too late, we can rent a motel room and maybe talk about us." The guy tried to step forward, but the brunette stood firmly in the way not allowing him to go further. "C'mon Rach, we are made for each other. I forgive you."

"You forgive me? For what, exactly? Having put up with your incessant whining about how your life is miserable and no one lets you have anything? Do you know that most of the times you are in the way of your own future? You do not work for stuff, Finn. Plus, our relationship ran its course. We were maybe suitable in High School, but now we have nothing to share." Rachel tried to close the door in his face, but his foot blocked it. "Just go, Finn."

"We don't have to be in a relationship, Rachel. We can be 'special friends'." He smirked and leered at her, taking in her outfit that accentuated her firm and toned body in the right places. He tried to move forward, obviously taking advantage of his height and weight to keep the door from closing, when a slender finger tapped him on the shoulder and caught his attention.

"Excuse me, may I be allowed inside my girlfriend's apartment?" Quinn smirked up at Finn, enjoying his stunned face and taking advantage of it to move around him, effectively rolling her suitcase over his giant foot. "Ops." She chuckled and pulled Rachel to her by the waist, dropping a short kiss on the brunette's mouth. "Hi, sorry for being late. Traffic is crazy."

"Who is this?" Finn towered over the couple, making Rachel inwardly step closer to the blonde who stood taller and looked up into his confused eyes. "I want an explanation, Rachel. Now!" He crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows in confusion, on the verge of stomping his foot on the ground.

"With all respect, she doesn't owe you any explanation. You are her ex-boyfriend and she was quite clear about not wanting to have anything else to do with you; why don't you turn on your heels, like the good boy you claim to be, and leave her alone?" Quinn's voice went from being pleasant to taking an annoyed tone, that left no space for misunderstanding. She was pissed off. She had always disliked guys who seemed unable to take a hint, even after their partners had turned their offers down, multiple times.

"Listen, blondie stay out of this. It's none of your business ok?" He went to reach for Rachel's hand, but the blonde pushed him back, making him stumble back before slamming the door in his face, safely locking it. "You do not shut a door in my face and get away with it, you got me? I am not done with this, bitch!" He punched the door and then walked down the hallways, huffing and mumbling to himself.

"How did you end up with Mr. Caveman, over there?" Quinn pulled back from the brunette, not having to put a show in front of her ex and looked around the apartment. "He didn't try anything before I came, right?" She looked at the brunette who shook her head with a smile and leaned up on her bare toes, to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"No, he didn't. Finn means well, but he doesn't understand we are not in High School anymore." The singer grabbed on her hand and tugged her toward the living room area, where soft music was playing in the background. "Make yourself at home, Quinn, while I finish packing my bags for our trip."

"Do you need any help?" Quinn took her jacket off, draping it over the back of the couch before sitting down and grabbing a fashion magazine from the coffee table. She looked up at the brunette, who placed a water bottle in front of her before moving to the bedroom. The blonde chuckled at the sound of Rachel singing to herself, while moving stuff around the bedroom and into her suitcase. She dropped the magazine on the coffee table and stood up, looking around the living room to stare at the pics on the walls. "Is Mr. Schue the guy in charge of your Glee club?" She called from the living room, loud enough to be heard across the flat.

"Yes. I always thought his purpose in life was to ostracize my ambitions, by denying me solos and pairing me with glee members that couldn't match my voice extension, like Finn." Rachel lifted her hair up into a bun and walked where Quinn stood, to explain the other pics to her. "This is Kurt, my best friend and the one who told me about your services." She chuckled at the memory and led the blonde toward a picture of her younger self with her dads. "These are my dads, they actually asked about you when they knew I was bringing you along."

"Oh really? Maybe we shouldn't reveal too much about my real job." Quinn looked at the brunette and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nor about how we actually met." She draped an arm around her waist and pulled her against her front, proud of feeling the singer's heart quicken its beat against her chest. "What time do you want to leave, our flight is scheduled for late afternoon."

"Well, I am sure we could find something to kill time with:" Rachel lifted herself on her bare tiptoes to brush her lips against Quinn's ones, who pinned her gently against the wall and pressed their bodies together.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Lima was so different from New York. No tall buildings nor crowded streets. No taxi drivers shouting over the sound of traffic. It was quieter and she didn't mind it, at all. Quinn had offered to book a hotel room for herself, but Rachel had insisted on inviting her back at her place for the first night, given how they'd spend the following one in the same hotel facility where the wedding was supposed to take place.

The fact that Rachel's dads were not home for the weekend, put Quinn at more ease not having to lie to their faces about the true nature of her relationship with their daughter. Despite having mastered her lying skills, dealing with parents was always something else and it used to put a pressure on her, that was not easy to deal with.

"Shower is yours." Rachel emerged from her en-suite bathroom, clad in a pink and fluffy robe and toweling her long locks as she padded barefoot across the room. Even without make-up, Quinn couldn't help but find her extremely attractive and beautiful. No one else had managed to move her like Rachel did and that was scary.

"Thank you." Quinn grabbed a Yankees t-shirt and some shorts from her bag, before walking toward the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes behind herself. "Plans for today?" She stood in the middle of the room, only in her boxer briefs that barely hid the bulge between her legs. "Are you going to meet up with you friends?"

"I haven't heard from them, so far; plus, we'll be meeting them tomorrow, at the wedding." Rachel walked toward the blonde and trailed a finger along the groove of her defined abs, smirking at the way her breath hitched and her boxers tightened around her lower body. "Maybe we should have saved water, by showering together." She playfully tugged at the elastic of the blonde's boxers, just to earn a whimper from the taller girl who grabbed her by the hips and pinned her against the nearest wall. "Is it me or you have a thing for walls?"

"It's you, against walls." Quinn pinned the girl's hands above their heads with her left hand and used her free one to untie the belt around her waist, letting the robe fall open to reveal her toned and still wet frame underneath. "Fuck, your legs and stomach should be illegal." She dropped down onto her knees and nuzzled the short curls with the tip of her nose, making Rachel whimper above her and tangle her now free hands into her short hair.

"Your abs should be the illegal ones." Rachel's hands gripped the back of Quinn's head, pushing her closer to her thighs as one of her legs was hoisted over the escort's shoulder to expose her perfectly trimmed curls to her drooling mouth. "God yes, eat me out." Her head hit the wall behind her, while her hips pumped forward to grind against the tip of Quinn's nose, whose face was buried between her toned legs.

The blonde didn't waste any precious second and just leaned in, to devour the woman's pussy like a tasty dessert after a sugar-free diet. Her lips parted to lap at the abundant wetness coating her pink folds, exposing the hardened clit while doing so. Lick after lick, the escort's tongue covered every inch of her core. She slid her tongue from the bottom up, making sure to pay extra attention to the nub that was tugged back from its hood. Her bottom teeth grazed its underside on the way up, before taking it fully inside her mouth to suck on. Quinn's hands grabbed onto her firm backside, thrusting her hips forward to meet the eager strokes of her tongue. Her own cock throbbed in pleasure under her briefs, needing to be freed from its restraints and to be sheated into the wet heat she was currently licking and teasing with her mouth.

"I am so fucking close already." Rachel's back arched off the wall, curving in a perfect bow as her hips bucked up into the blonde's face that was back on her task. Her lips moved away from the engorged clit only to focus on the source of her wetness. Teeth grazed the edges of her contracting hole, before fully thrusting the length of her tongue deep inside of Rachel. The sweet taste enveloped her senses. Her mouth was filled with every drop of her tasty nectar, that ran down her throat and made it hard not to come on the spot. Walls clamped down around it as she thrusted in and out, harder and faster. She pumped her tongue with need and a precise desire of making Rachel come hard on her mouth. "Fuckkkkkkk" with one last movement of her hips, she came. Hard. Her walls fluttered around the blonde's tongue, whose nose was pressing against her clit for the whole time. Hands kept her standing as she released her own excitement all over the escort's mouth and tongue, coating her from the nose down in her essence.

"You taste so good." Quinn lapped at her core, till the last drop had been taken care of with her tongue before standing up and tugging her own boxers off, finally freeing her member. She found herself sitting on the brunette's desk chair, as the singer climbed ontop of her lap pumping her hardness with her hand.

"Time to take care of you." Rachel's arm slipped around her shoulders to hold onto, as she impaled herself on the raw hardness that pulsed inside her still sensitive core. "Fuck, so big." Both arms slipped around the escort's neck, that buried her head between exposes breasts whilst their hips moved up and down, falling into a steady rhythm.

"You feel so good, after I just fucked you." The blonde's mouth latched around one of her bouncing nipples, suckling on it as her hands grabbed onto Rachel's asscheeks to keep her in place as she pounded her meat inside of her. The need for release was too strong to let them both set a sync tempo. After so many encounters with the brunette, she was pretty sure that it wouldn't have taken her longer to come a second time on her dick. Her hips bucked up, hard and fast, to pump her cock inside the woman's pussy that moaned and dug her nails hard into her shoulder blades.

"Oh god, don't stop." Rachel's forehead dropped against her partner's shoulder, keeping it there as her hips pressed down into the escort's lap, effectively erasing any distance between their lower bodies. With no intentions to move them, she let Quinn fuck her hard and fast. She let her hard member pound into her, straight against her cervix and move back out, until only her bulbous head stayed inside of her. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge of another powerful orgasm, when her mobile started ringing and decided to interrupt their moment.

"Leave it." Quinn's lips trailed down her exposed neck, nipping at her sweaty skin while her cock slipped out to rub itself up and down her dripping folds, needing to rub her clit at the same time. She loved rubbing herself over the girl's core, feeling the puffy folds part and throb against her raw meat and coat her skin with her wetness, that trickled down till her sensitive balls.

"It could be important." Rachel pulled slightly back from her panting lover, who rolled her eyes and tilted her head backwards, trying to control her raging hormones. "Hello?" The brunette answered breathlessly, already kicking herself for having picked the phone over getting fucked into oblivion by the blonde beneath her. "Hi, Finn. Yes, I am actually busy." Rolling her eyes, she nuzzled the skin behind Quinn's ear who was already sporting an annoyed look, for having been interrupted by that stalkerish and dumb ex. "No, Finn. I cannot drop everything to come and see you. Later? Fine. I'll see you later, at the auditorium. Bye."

"Your guy surely has the worst timing, ever." Quinn growled under her breath and settled her hands back on the brunette's hips, who raised an eyebrow and dropped the robe onto the floor. It was useless and she surely needed another shower. "Even from here, I could tell it was not that important. He just wanted an excuse to make something about himself, am I wrong?"

"Is that annoyance or jealousy that I detect?" Rachel hovered the blonde's lap and smirked down at her, enjoying this new side of her that hadn't emerged, yet. "He wanted my help on a song for the wedding, would you mind tag along to see my old High School?" The brunette lined herself up with the hard cock and slipped it back inside her, sitting back down on the blonde's lap.

"Not fair. Asking me when I have my dick inside of you." Quinn grunted and gripped the girl's backside, as she slipped back into the hard pace she had started before being rudely interrupted. She pounded her cock hard into the girl's core, who just moaned into her ear and let pleasure invade every fiber of her being, forgetting about Finn or any other matter. "I'll be going with you, but this is the last time he interrupts us when I am fucking you. Or you can charge him for the fees." She smirked and bit down on Rachel's neck, making sure to leave a visible purplish mark as their hips moved back and forth into the small desk chair. Within few more minutes, she felt the girl's walls flutter around her throbbing cock as the warmth of her gush wrapped it in a wet embrace. That feeling was enough to trigger her own orgasm, that caused her member to twitch and spill its own essence straight inside the brunette, painting her insides with thick ropes of seed that mixed with the girl's cum.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Never before, Quinn had witnessed a bride running down the aisle the opposite direction. She saw Emma - or so she recalled - run in her high heels and white gown, away from her soon to be husband who was too shocked to even go after her. To say she was amused, it was an understatement. Another proof to her theory that weddings were a failure, at least in the 80% of the cases. She had witnessed her parents' marriage crumble under the weight of alcohol abuse and lies and false smiles. Her dad was cheating on her mother, who was too drunk to even get mad about it, as long as he kept the liquor cabinet filled with bourbon and vodka.

Once the wedding ceremony was finally over, she had expected to be going back to Rachel's house but when the brunette led her toward the main hall for the party, she just raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. Tables were scattered all around in the ample room and a stage had been set in the middle, right across the "open" bar. She really wouldn't mind a strong drink. The sight of Rachel in that tight pink dress was amazing, but she definitely hated the way Finn had been eyeing her fake-girlfriend for the whole time.

"Poor Mr. Schue, I can't imagine what could feel like having your soulmate run away from you like that." Rachel sat beside her at the round table, where other "Gleeks" sat and chatted mostly among themselves.

"Maybe she realized it wasn't for her, you know? Has anyone thought about her feelings? She didn't seem pleasant with herself, while running away." Quinn leaned back into her chair, sipping from her champagne glass and looking around the room. "Soulmates are for fairytales, reality is something else."

"I didn't realize you were so cynic." The singer pulled slightly back from her and took a sip from her own glass, not really interested in going on with that conversation with the blonde. Kurt and Mercedes shared a knowing look and decided to step into the conversation, not to aggravate the somber mood between the lovers.

"So, Quinn, what do you do for living? How did you meet Rachel?" Mercedes turned toward the silent blonde, who snapped back from her thoughts and sat her glass down. "Kurt mentioned you are an entrepreneur, is that correct?"

"Yeah. My best friend and I moved from Texas to New York and created a public relation services company, that is doing quite well. That's how I met Rachel, actually it was thanks to Kurt who advised her about us." She chuckled at the embarrassment on the guy's face, who choked on his champagne and wiped his chin with a napkin.

"So you don't do much, right? I mean, you just throw parties and get paid for it. I'd love to live off my parents' money to do that, do you hire?" Finn sat across from the blonde, smirking at the anger that filled the girl's eyes for his accusations. "Rachel needs someone who can provide for a roof over her head and real life money, not parties."

"Someone like you? Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't know what it means to put a roof over someone's head, even if it hit you upside the head. Who do you think you are, Finn? Just because you used to date each other, it doesn't mean you are the best for her. You still live in that fantasy world, where you are the big popular quarterback and she is the outcast who needs you to be someone? That's insulting, you big giant asshead." Quinn stood up from the table, ready to punch the smirk off his face when a hand tugged on the hem of her button down shirt.

"Enough, Quinn. You are making a scene." Rachel looked around to check if other people had been staring at the altercation between them, but luckily for her no one had seemed to care.

"I am making a scene, seriously?" Quinn pulled back from her grip and grabbed her wallet, before making her way to the bar and refrain herself from saying something that she'd end up regretting soon after. She couldn't believe that Rachel would jump in to defend her ex and not her.

"Thanks for that, Rach. See you on stage?" Finn stood up with a proud smirk and walked to his own table, leaving the brunette to deal with her upset fake girlfriend and her silent best friends, who didn't need to voice their disappointment out. She knew that very well.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Love troubles, huh?" A feminine voice startled Quinn, who was pretending to enjoy her whiskey and ignoring Rachel's attempts to talk to her. Another brunette stood there, clad in a bright red dress and wearing high heels that had erased any height difference between them. "Finnept and the Hobbit have been chasing each other for years, at first it was hilarious but it becomes pretty boring after a while."

"Don't call her like that." The blonde gripped her almost empty glass and sent a glance back to the crowd, watching Rachel walk toward the stage to join her ex - surprisingly - for a duet. "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"What do I want? Just another excuse to rile Berry up, it's been my favorite hobby since High School. After the slushy showers, sleeping with Berry's significant others is the best way to earn a reaction from other, followed by stealing her solos." The Latina trailed a finger over her forearm and smirked at the brunette on stage, who tightened her grip around the mic. "So what do you say, sexy? I've got a hotel bed waiting to be tested."

"Sorry but I don't do arrogant bitches." Quinn grabbed her drink and went to move away from the disappointed Latina, who gripped her wrist and spun her around to whisper in her ear.

"You are gonna pay for this, be sure of that. No one turns Santana Lopez down." With that said she grabbed the glass from the blonde and emptied its contents in her face, before walking away trying to hold onto some dignity despite her ego was bruised, for having been turned down.

"Is everyone freaking insane, in this town?" The blonde escort sighed and walked toward the restrooms, to try and get the alcohol stain off her expensive button down shirt. Just because she earned good money, it didn't mean she didn't care about her own clothes. She took the shirt off and ran it under the water, making sure to rub some soap over the stains but it seemed to be useless.

"We can wash that at my place, tomorrow." Rachel had followed the blonde, as soon as the duet had ended. She hadn't liked the way Santana had flirted with Quinn nor she wanted to stick around and give Finn bad ideas about them.

"No need to, I'll probably head home sooner than what we planned." The escort gave up and put her shirt back on, despite it being still wet from her previous attempt to clean it up. "I have no desire to stand in the way of your reconciliation with your ex and from what I gathered, it's pretty obvious where your loyalty stands. I'll get out of your way and it'd be for the best if you didn't contact me again."

"Is this about what happened earlier, Quinn? I didn't mean to offend you but what would have you gained from confronting him like that? He is someone, here. You would have ended up leaving a bad impression on these people and I didn't want that to happen, that's why I stepped in. I had no intentions to hurt you nor belittle your attempt at defending me." The brunette stepped closer to the blonde and leaned in to cup her face, only to have Quinn back away from her. "I don't plan to go back to Finn, if that is bothering you so much. I am done with him."

"Could have fooled me." She muttered under her breath and did the buttons on her blouse back up. "Whether you are going back to him or not, it's none of my business. It's not like we are even dating, not for real at least. To think I even felt guilty about my job, that could have gotten in the way of a possible relationship between us." She chuckled humorlessly and washed her hands before wiping them on a paper towel.

"Really, now? I didn't see you make a move since I brought that up. I see how this works, I am good for sex but relationships are not parts of the deal, right?" The brunette rested her hands on her hips and looked up at the blonde, having gotten equally upset about their still stalled situation.

"First of all, you were the one who had to figure your stuff out about the whole thing, I had said yes to you asking me out and by the way, you are the one who keeps on coming back to get fucked by me. Do not turn the tables, here." Quinn went to move past the brunette, but her wrist was grabbed for the second time that night. "What's with you people and the wrist grip? Never heard of words?" She freed herself and looked at the silent singer. "First that insane Latina who offered me sex and now you."

"She offered you sex? What did you tell her? I can't believe that girl's nerve." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the ground.

"What do you think? I am still here with you, aren't I? Look, Rachel. This was obviously a mistake, I'll just pack my bag and go back to New York. Sorry for having ruined this for you and your friends." Quinn shook her head and turned around to walk away...

**thoughts? comments?**


	5. The Wedding (Part 2)

CHAPTER 5

Rachel watched the girl walk away and just stayed rooted into the spot, not knowing what else to tell her to convince the blonde she didn't care about Finn anymore. She had messed up, big time. She was sick of her push and pull game with her ex boyfriend and she had seen red, when Santana had made a move on the blonde escort. Although, her stubbornness and pride had won over her desire to make up with Quinn, who had left even madder than before.

Walking out of the restrooms, she was surprised to find her aforementioned ex there, with a flower in his hands. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him, as he approached her slowly with a smirk that made her want to punch his face. With every step he took, a petal came off and she was actually hoping he was not seriously muttering "She loves me" or "She loves me not" while doing so. He looked insane, maybe Quinn wasn't totally wrong about him being so self-conceited to see High School was over for all of them.

"You know...relationships are a lot like flowers. If you find the right seed, put it in good soil, give it water and sunlight, bam. Perfect bud. And then comes winter and the flower dies. But if you tend that garden, spring will come along and that flower will bloom again." He stood before her and kept on tearing the petals off the poor flower, with no purpose besides insanity.

"Are you a gardener, now?" Rachel sighed and took a better look at him, how could have she ever found interest in him? "I really don't have time, Finn. As much as I am happy you found a new passion in gardening, we need to postpone this conversation to better times." She tried to move past him, but he stepped in her way.

"You really believe that you have moved on, with that girl? I don't think you are being honest with yourself and by result, with her." He stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek with his rougher palm. "You never showed any interest in girls, I get that you want to experiment but it's time to stop playing games."

"I am not playing any game, Finn. I like Quinn and I am not experimenting with her. I already wasted too much time here with you, when there's an amazing girl I've hurt too much tonight." Rachel sidestepped him and started walking down the staircase that led back to main hall, when his voice stopped her with something that sounded more like a threat than a promise.

"You and I both know how this ends, Rachel. Don't know how, or when, and I don't care where you're living or what people you're shacked up with. You're my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that." He smirked and let the last petal fall onto the ground, muttering a soft "She loves me."

"You are mistaken, Finn. I stopped being your girlfriend, long time ago. Move on, like I did." The singer shook her head and proceeded to walk back downstairs, with the hope to find Quinn. The brunette looked around the crowded hall and spotted the blonde talking with the concierge, who handed her the keys to a hotel room. Probably the one they were given for the night. "Quinn. Quinn, wait up." The singer had taken her heels off and was able to run after the blonde, who had slowed down to let her catch up.

"I drank too much to drive back to your parents' place, Rachel, but I'll get out of your hair as soon as morning comes." The blonde slipped inside the elevator with the brunette, who pushed their floor's button before looking at her "date". Her shirt was crumpled and still stained. Her hair was messy and her eyes were glassy and red shot from the drinks she had, probably because of her.

"Don't go. I really want to explain myself and apologize for my insufferable behaviour." Rachel stepped closer to the escort, who closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the elevator. The alcohol induced tiredness was taking over her body, but hopefully a shower would have been enough to make it go away for a bit.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent and Quinn didn't talk until they were in their hotel room, safely locked behind the heavy wooden door. She sighed in relief at the sight of a presumably comfortable bed, even if she wished circumstances had been better for them. She dropped her shirt and pants to the floor, kicking her shoes to the side along with her socks. "I am going to jump in the shower, quickly. Then, we can talk." The taller blonde slipped inside the en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind herself,

Rachel unzipped her dress and let it pool on the floor by the armchair beside the window, she took in the view from the higher floor but it was nothing like New York. Had she known this would have happened, she would have not even bothered to attend a wedding that didn't take place nor ruin whatever she had slowly built with Quinn. She slipped under the covers, in her bra and matching panties and just waited for the blonde to come out, so they could clear the tension between them, hopefully.

Ten minutes later, Rachel was on the verge of dozing off against the fluffy pillows when Quinn emerged in all her glory, exception made for her briefs that hugged her slender hips,accentuating her firm muscles and appendage. The blonde toweled her hair and then let it hung around her neck, not bothering to wipe the water drops that trickled down her front. The whole thing was entrancing for Rachel, who couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. "I am all ears, Rachel." The escort lied back on the bed, resting her head on the other pillow and staring up at the ceiling.

Rachel rolled on her side and tucked her hands under her cheek, staring at the blonde's profile that kept on staring up at the ceiling. "I want to apologize for not having stepped in to defend you, it was not my intention to hurt you in any way. Finn. Finn has always had this power to turn me into a girl who doesn't know how to defend herself and just lets him dictate her choices and for that, I can only blame myself. It's not even Finn's fault if I let him rule my life, despite having broken up with him months ago." The brunette looked up at the blonde, who lied on her own side to face her and give her all the attention. "But you were right. I deserved someone better than him, who still expects things to be like they were in High School. He is in the past and I have moved on. I have every intention to keep him behind myself, because there's a better future waiting for me; a future, that hopefully still has you in."

"I stand behind what I said earlier, you need someone who can appreciate you for who you are and doesn't try to belittle your talent, to feel better about themselves." The blonde cupped her cheek and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I barely know you, compared to some of these people here today, but I see how special you are, Rachel Berry. Do not let anyone convince you otherwise, because they are envious of your talent."

"What does this mean for us?" Rachel tucked her head under the girl's chin, gripping her side as the distance between them erased. The escort sighed against her hair and pulled the brunette closer, tugging the covers around their almost naked frames. She really didn't know.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Once they were back in New York, things had gotten quieter but so did their sort of deal. The blonde had taken the brunette home, before heading to her own place and spend the rest of her Sunday there. Not many words had been exchanged. Rachel felt guilty about the whole Finn things and Quinn felt confused about what Rachel did to her. She had so many questions and no answers. She was aware of the girl's intentions of pursuing a relationship that went beyond the business bonds, but was her ex always going to hover above them? Plus, the circumstances were not that favorable and she had no intentions to change her lifestyle nor her job. Not yet, at least.

So, she just threw herself into her job to figure out what to do next.

The blonde trailed her lips up the woman's quivering stomach, kissing the sweat pooled between her rounded breasts as she lied there, panting heavily. Her dick was semi-erect, but she wasn't even concerned about getting off. It was easier to focus on her current client, than on her own needs. That part came easy, only with Rachel. The older woman ran her long and manicured fingers through her golden hair, tugging her closer to her neck where she liked to be kissed whenever she did this.

"Oh, Quinn...you are so good." The red haired woman spread her legs wider, accommodating the hand that slipped in between and that already found her soft spot. The one that made her scream in pleasure, like she used to when her husband cared enough about her to sleep with her and not chase after his assistants' short skirts.

"You wouldn't be here, if I were not good." Quinn quickly turned the woman on her four, taking her from behind the way she usually begged for. She had gotten to know her clients so much, that she could already tell the ones who needed her "services" to escape from a boring marriage, from the ones who did it for the mere excitement linked to it.

She was not one for sleazy motels and street corners. She pampered her clients. She made them feel "special" and "unique". She made women feel sexy, after their husbands had lost any interest in them. She treated them like they craved to be treated and was at their disposal. She listened to them. She comforted them. She fucked them. They knew they were entering a sort of limbo, when crossing the hotel room's threshold. A "reality" they paid for but still something that stopped existing, as soon as they walked out or the time was up.

Quinn used to live all of this with detachment, but exceptions always happened. A young wannabe Broadway singer was her "only exception". Quinn hadn't probably realized that until then. Not until she was fucking a woman but it didn't feel like hers doing it; it was like living a third body experience. She saw it happen, like from afar. She watched the woman drop on the bed, thoroughly fucked and satisfied and dropped beside her, on her back. She could only think of the brunette she hadn't talked in a while.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

"Will you stop pacing? What happened to the confident Rachel Berry, who led us to win Nationals and kept the club together?" Kurt watched her best friend move from one side of the room to another, talking to herself and probably almost giving herself a stroke.

"You don't understand how many things are running through my mind, Kurt. This show, despite being a mere NYADA play, is crucial for my academic future and Miss Tibideaux has invested so much on me, already. Plus, if we want to add up that the person I want to hear from hasn't contacted me since our Lima trip, whilst the one I want nothing to do with keeps on bugging me. I am stressed. I can't go through this." The brunette headed for the door, before Kurt could even stop her but she froze on the spot at the sight of a third person on the threshold.

"Is it a bad moment, maybe? I can come back later." Quinn lowered the gardenias to the side and shifted her concerned gaze between the two best friends. "I am interrupting something?" She inquired the brunette boy, who shook his head with a smile and gathered his stuff to give the two girls some privacy. He ushered the blonde inside and closed the door behind himself, hoping the two of them could fix whatever had happened between them.

"I didn't expect you to come nor remember about today." Rachel looked up at the blonde, who smiled softly and handed her the flowers. "You shouldn't have...but these are my favorite." The brunette turned around to sit the bouquet on her vanity, after having smelled them. Being the over-achiever she was, she perfectly knew the meaning of Gardenias but did Quinn? Maybe it was a coincidence and she was getting ahead of herself, again.

"I always remember the things you said, Rachel." Quinn walked up behind her and tentatively rested her hands on her hips, brushing her thumbs along her ribs. "I should have called you but I didn't know what to tell you. I needed time to figure things out." She stepped closer to the girl, who shuddered at the feeling of her feminine body against her back. "I have not been able to stop thinking about you and this terrifies me, because it affects me in a way that I never thought possible."

"Which way?" Rachel turned around and cupped the girl's face, who closed her eyes at the feeling of her fingers brush along her cheekbones. "Look at me, Quinn." Standing on her tiptoes, she dropped a gentle kiss on the girl's lips, who opened her eyes and stared down at the singer with a longing gaze. "I was ready to quit this performance to come find you, because I couldn't stand this time apart anymore."

"Are you free afterwards? I was thinking we could grab dinner together, if that date offer is still valid." Quinn brushed their lips in a soft kiss and pulled the brunette closer, who grinned against her lips and circled her neck with her arms. The escort lifted her higher against her, meeting every kiss with renewed passion that didn't take long to turn into a more lustful embrace. Lips trailed down the singer's neck, who held the blonde's shoulders with both hands for dear life; the escort pinned her against the vanity, ready to clear the vanity off her stuff to sit her on it when a knock on the door tore them apart.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds. You are expected on stage, Rachel." Kurt peeked his head inside, with a hand over his eyes not wanting to witness any intimate act between them. He was supportive of a new romance with the blonde, but still didn't want them in the act of "making up" for the past times.

"It's safe to watch, Kurt." Rachel pulled away from the blonde's embrace, after one last peck on the lips before fixing her hair and dress, that had been messed up during the heated kiss. "Are you going to stay and watch the performance?" She turned to look at the blonde, who nodded smiling and showed her a ticket.

"I'll go find a seat, ok?" Quinn leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, before slapping her butt playfully. "Break a leg, Rachel." She winked at the brunette and walked out of the door, squeezing Kurt's arm on her way out. She didn't need to look behind herself, to see the dreamy smile on the brunette's face since she wore one, herself.


	6. Dinner and Breakfast

 

 

As planned, Quinn had waited for her to change out of her performance clothes and back into hers before leading her down the street toward a small vegan restaurant in the neighborhood. The air was cooler than usual and at the first shivers, the blonde had taken her own jacket off and draped it over the brunette's shoulders, who melted at the gentle gesture and held onto the girl's fingers a little tighter.

When the pair walked inside the restaurant, Rachel couldn't help but notice the cozy setting and how the whole place was bathed in the light coming from the candles on the tables and dim lamps on the walls. It felt so private and homey, at the same time. The young waitress led them to their table and Quinn kept on holding onto her hand, leading her toward their designed seat before pulling the chair out for her to sit onto.

"Your performance was quite stunning, Rachel." The blonde sat across from her and wore a proud smile, as she remembered the brunette singing and acting on stage. "You are a natural performer, no other place you'd probably belong to."

"Thank you, Quinn." The brunette looked down at her menu, suddenly shy for being on the receiving end of so any truthful comments. The blonde escort just brushed the tip of her pinky over her knuckles, not wanting to force her to stare back at her but still making sure she knew she was there and not going anywhere.

"Are you ready to place orders?" The waitress smiled at both girls, specifically at Quinn who surely had caught her eye when she walked inside. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." The young red haired woman turned toward the blonde escort, who looked at her surprised to be so bluntly hit on while on a date with Rachel.

"I don't think so, no." Quinn slipped her fingers between Rachel's, calming the girl enough to prevent to jump the waitress' throat in the middle of the restaurant. "Did you choose what to eat, honey?" She smiled at the brunette, who put on a wide and very fake smile and turned toward the annoyed waitress.

"I'd like the vegan cabbage rolls, with the potatoes salad on the side. No vinegar or garlic flavored sauce, I plan to kiss my date plenty of times later on." The singer smirked at the waitress who nodded shortly and turned toward the other girl, who tried not to laugh too hard at the cute way Rachel handled the "competitor".

"I'll have the stir fry and the vegan lasagna, thanks." The older woman gave the menu back and turned toward the NYADA starlet, who bore eyes into the waitress' head as she walked away. "Don't mind her. Tonight is about you and me, no one else." Quinn squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles gently.

"I am sorry. I just dislike when people cross boundaries and do not behave in a professional way." Rachel turned to stare back at Quinn, who nodded and kept on smiling as if nothing had even happened. "I missed spending time with you and I am glad we are finally giving this a shot, although it took us longer than I had expected."

"You know what I always say? Patience is a virtue." The blonde chuckled at the pout spreading on the girl's face, who crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in protest. She was definitely the cutest she had ever seen.

Time seemed to fly by and besides the brief waitress accident, things had gone very smoothly between them for the rest of the date. Quinn had paid for the tab and escorted her outside, being a natural gentlewoman who was very attentive of everything about her. Rachel wasn't surprised, though. She knew the blonde had gotten a strict education while growing up and despite having run away from that small town and close minded people, she still carried with her some of those life values.

"So when did you get the idea of coming here, of all the places?" Rachel held onto Quinn's hand, playing with her long fingers as they walked back toward the blonde's place, to retrieve her car and take the singer home.

"In the most random way ever, we sorted it out through a hat." The blonde chuckled and looked at the brunette. "It was fate or luck, call it however you want. There were 10 cities in that hat and I picked New York, so the morning afterwards we planned everything we needed in order to move to the city and leave our messy families behind." The taller woman led them inside her apartment complex, greeting the security guard sitting behind his desk with a warm cup of coffee. "Hey Ben, how's Maureen doing?"

"She sends her thanks for the massage parlour you recommended, Quinn, her back is as good as new." He tilted his hat forward in acknowledgement and smiled at the silent brunette. "Enjoy your night Miss."

"You too Ben, breakfast is on me as usual." The blonde smiled at him one more time, before tugging onto the brunette's hand who followed her inside the elegant elevator letting her date lead them to their destination. "I usually buy Ben breakfast whenever he has the night shift or midnight snack, if he gets hungry." Quinn turned toward her silent partner, before soft lips pressed onto hers pinning her against one of the walls. "Mmm, what is that for?" She mumbled against the singer's mouth, who just brought her into another hard kiss that left her breathless.

"You have such a good heart, Quinn Fabray." Rachel gripped the lapels of her jacket to keep herself on her tiptoes before placing one more kiss on the blonde's awaiting mouth, who smiled against her lips. When the doors opened, the brunette found herself walking down a very elegant hallway with a soft dark blue carpet under her feet. She watched with interest as just few doors seemed to be on this floor and soon she realized they were on the top floor of the whole building.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Quinn flipped the lights on and stepped aside to let the singer in, whose jaw literally dropped on the floor. The blonde lived in an attic with a perfect view of Central Park and everything she loved about New York. It was spectacular. "You can explore, if you want but it's all pretty much here. Living room with open kitchen and a small studio; on upper level, there are two bedrooms and a bathroom."

"Oh my god, you live in a freaking attic!" Rachel walked toward the French door that led to the balcony and looked down, breathing in the cooler air of New York. The blonde tentatively approached her and just leaned against the wall, gulping lightly. "Come take a look, the view is amazing from here."

"You shouldn't bend over the railing so much, you might lose your grip and end up down there." The escort dared to step forward only to lean back against the wall, trying to calm her breath and erratic heartbeat. "Please, Rachel. Can you step back from the railing?"

"Are you afraid of heights?" The brunette smirked at her and walked toward the girl, resting both hand each side of her head. "This looks like a romantic movie where the main character has to face their fear of heights to win the woman's heart again." She leaned up to nuzzle her nose below the girl's tensed jawline, effectively relaxing her.

"But who is Julia Roberts between us?" Quinn smirked and cupped the girl's face with her hands, brushing their lips together for a tender kiss. "If you want me to take you home, we need to leave now before I'll bribe you into spending the night here." She whispered against her pouty lips and dragged her back inside the safety of her apartment, where no heights could distract her from those luscious lips and sexy legs.

"Bribing me with what?" Rachel pushed her to lie on her back on the wide couch, climbing over her lap to straddle her hips and pin their hands above her head. "I do not put out on the first date, wouldn't want to give you a bad impression." She nipped at the girl's bottom lip, who whimpered and arched upwards to claim her lips for a harder kiss.

"Home cooked breakfast and a great view, first in the morning." The blonde sat up and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, rolling them over so she was on top and could stare down into her chocolate orbs. "Those are my terms. Take it or leave it?" She smirked sexily before being pulled down for a passionate kiss. Quinn 1 - Rachel 0.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When Rachel woke up, she was aware of two things: the very comfortable bed and sheets where her naked frame had been lying for the whole night and the loneliness in said bed. She clearly remembered having fallen asleep beside Quinn, after they had found different ways to put their hours together to a better use, without having to indulge into the whole "homerun". They had sated their thirst for each other through passionate kisses and languid caresses, by exploring each other's frames and bringing each other to different heights of pleasure.

The brunette left the warm alcove and grabbed the blonde shirt from off the floor, buttoning it in the middle but leaving it open as she climbed down the stairs that led to the kitchen area. The smell of pancakes filled her nostrils already and the sight of Quinn cooking for her made her salivate even more. Clad in a wife-beater and a pair of boxers, the blonde had tied her hair up into a high ponytail and was humming to herself, while flipping the round shaped goodies in the pan.

"Morning." Rachel stepped into the blonde's line of sight, not wanting to scare her and have her accidentally injuring herself, whilst cooking. "It smells delicious, your own secret recipe?" She walked around the island counter and stood beside the cooking blonde, who kissed the top of her head.

"Morning…" Quinn turned the stove off and slipped the last pancakes in the two plates, carrying them toward the kitchen table where maple syrup, chocolate and whipped cream waited for them on a tray. "I was going to bring them up in bed, but you beat me to it." She pulled a chair out for the brunette and set beside her, pecking her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"The best. Your bed is very comfortable." The singer turned sideways on the chair, so she could face the blonde's profile while eating. "Although, I would have liked it even more if you had been beside me when i woke up." She pouted and tugged on the blonde's hand, so she could rest it on her naked knee. "We could have lingered in bed for a few hours more…"

"To do what, exactly? I thought you didn't put out on your first date." Quinn pushed her chair back and tugged the brunette in her lap, back pressed against the edge of the kitchen table. "Even if this is one of my favorite shirts, I honestly don't want it back after seeing it on you." Fingers undid the two buttons to reveal the flawless skin beneath the fabric. The sight was enough to make her "friend" stir under the boxers and press against the brunette's inner thigh.

"Our first date was last night, now it's the morning after." Rachel reached under the hem of her tight wife-beater and tugged it upwards to reveal her taut stomach and perky breasts. "You look so good...to eat." Reaching behind herself, she grabbed the whipped cream can and shook it up and down before trailing a long white line from the girl's collarbone down her chest to the hem of her boxers.

"What are you going to do about that?" Quinn nodded toward the cream over her chest but before she could do anything, Rachel had slipped between her open legs and kneeled on the floor so she could be facing the girl's chest without having to bend her neck in an awkward way. "Oh my fucking…" She moaned loudly at the feeling of her velvet tongue licking the cream off her skin, teasingly dipping in her belly button and nipping at the hem of her very tight boxers.

Few hours later - they both had lost track of the time - Quinn had the brunette bent over the back of her couch, one hand gripping her hair to keep it away from her slender neck and the other one holding onto her hipbone as she pounded into her from behind. They had taken their sweet time to turn breakfast in a very heated session of sex on the kitchen table, taking advantage of the syrup and the whipped cream they should have used on the pancakes - forgotten and turned cold. A very necessary shower had happened soon afterwards, although it turned to be useless since they had jumped back in bed with each other once emerged from the steamy bathroom. If anyone had asked them, they would have probably not been unable to say how things went from the bedroom to fucking in the living room but here they were. Rachel's fingers dug into the soft leather, holding onto the back of the couch as her hips canted back and forth to take the hardness pounding into her core and pressing deep inside of her. Her arms hurt from the tension but the pleasure was so much that she could barely feel it.

"God don't stop…" Rachel reached behind herself, tangling one hand into the messy locks and crashing their lips together at an awkward angle as the girl's cock pistoned inside of her with a renewed strength. She could feel the mushroom tip press against her soft spot, making her walls clench tightly around it at each thrust.

"You are so tight, I can barely thrust inside." Quinn pulled out and quickly hoisted her on the back of the couch, legs spread so she could easily slip back in without missing too many beats. "Fuck you feel so good." The blonde escort gripped her asscheeks for support, lifting her against her at every thrust in.

"You fuck me so good." The brunette's legs wrapped around her hips, keeping her trapped there as her hands held onto her strong shoulders for dear life. She had never felt so much pleasure before. Surely, Finn never knew what to do himself and was unable not to blow his load too soon but Quinn was probably better than any other potential lover she might have gotten acquainted with, if she had not met her. "I am so closee…" Talented fingers slipped between her parted thighs, rubbing tight circles on her exposed clit as the girl's cock thrusted harder into her. Her walls fluttered and her juices covered the hard member, that could be seen if they both had glanced down when it pulled out of her.

"I am gonna come too…" Quinn could feel her body tingle in pleasure but she needed to take Rachel with her. Her thumb pressed hard on the girl's clit, rubbing it in time with her thrusts as her other hand kept the brunette flushed to her front. She barely pulled out of the warm core. She was shortly thrusting inside the singer, too exhausted and too close to even hold an even and longer tempo. "Fuck, take it…" She moaned out and slammed her hips foward, burying her lenght all the way inside and slapping her balls hard against her folds as her cock twitched releasing thick spurts of cum inside of her.

"Fuckkkkkkk…" Rachel's head buried into her chest, clinging to her as her walls fluttered at the feeling of being filled with the girl's seed. Her pussy clenched and unclenched around the twitching member. Juices mixed and gushed out of her. covering her inner thighs and trickling down the girl's appendage toward her sensitive ballsack.

"Fuck fuck fuck…" Quinn kept on shortly thrusting into the girl's core, accompanying every twitching movement of her cock until she emptied herself inside of Rachel. "Damn…" She collapsed against the girl, sending them tumbling on the couch behind them. She could barely move a limb.

"That was hot…" The singer rasped out, running her fingers through the girl's messy hair who could only nod and relax against her. "I feel so tired and full." She muttered closing eyes, adjusting herself so that she could keep Quinn still inside of her.

"We need another shower, but I am too tired to move." The escort tugged the blanket on their sweaty bodies and just pulled the brunette closer, nuzzling her nose against her sweaty temple. "Do you have somewhere to be, today? Cause I don't think I'll be able to do anything but sleep…" She yawned and wrapped an arm around her head, tucking it against the side of her neck.

"Sleep sounds like a great plan, honestly. I need to recharge my batteries." Rachel wrapped her leg around the blonde's calf and snuggled closer, closing her eyes and letting the tiredness take over her exhausted but very satisfied body. Quinn had already dozed off beside her.


	7. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a violence scene (beating, fight)

When Kurt walked into the kitchen room, he was surprised to find Rachel already up and at the stove attempting to cook something that should have somehow resembled breakfast. He took a long moment to stare at her outfit and clearly raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the sight of a button-down shirt that he hadn't ever seen in her closet before.

"Whose is that shirt?" Kurt boomed from behind her, making her jump in surprise and almost send the pan to the floor. "You looked pretty lost in your thoughts, Rachel. Something you wanna share with your best friend?" He took his cereal bowl and the milk from the fridge, before taking a seat at the kitchen island. "I didn't hear you come home, last night. What time did you get back from your date with blondie?"

"Past 1 AM and it is not mine." Rachel pointed to her shirt as she let the half burnt French Toasts in two plates, sitting them across from Kurt who scrunched his nose in half-disgust. "They don't look that bad, do they?" She pouted down at the umpteenth attempt to cook without any success.

"No way I am going to eat those, Rachel. It goes past my best friend's duties." He kept on munching on his cereals and grabbed the carton, reading the ingredients written there. The sound of Rachel's bedroom door opening made him raise his head with curiosity; surprise was clearly written all over his face, when Quinn emerged - fully clothed - from the girl's bedroom with a charming smile on her face.

"Good morning, Kurt." She smiled at him and then bent down to peck Rachel's pouty lips. "Morning, gorgeous." She went to pull away but soft hands cupped each side of her face, keeping their lips together for a series of butterfly kisses. "Slept well?"

"The best." Rachel kisses her lips lingeringly before releasing her, so she could walk to the coffee pot and fill three mugs with the hot liquid. The brunette smiled at the other girl with gratefulness, as the first mug was placed right beside her plate. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Thanks for making breakfast, Rach." The escort kissed the top of her head and sat down on the stool beside her, cutting a piece of French Toast. "Hope you don't mind the intrusion, Kurt." She addressed the guy, who shook his head and added sugar to his coffee. "I have some business meetings today, but we can do something tonight?" Quinn turned to the brunette beside her who stopped her from taking a bite from that burnt toast.

"Don't eat that because you feel like you must to." Rachel pushed the plates aside. "I still need to master my cooking skills." She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and handed it to Quinn, who took a bite and laced their fingers together."We could go on a double date with you and Adam, Kurt?" She turns to her best friend who had kept his eyes on their natural and tender displays of affection for the whole time.

"I'll tell him and we can arrange something, maybe a movies night." The flamboyant guy grabbed his smartphone and walked to his own bedroom for his usual morning call with his boyfriend, leaving the two girls on their own.

"When I come pick you up, tonight, why don't you pack a change of clothes so you can spend the night at mine's?" Quinn draped the brunette's long legs over her lap and trailed a teasing finger up and down her lower leg before resting her palm over her bare knee. "Do you know how much I love your legs? So damn sexy."

"I recall you mentioning it, once or twice." The NYADA singer slipped fully on top of the blonde who rested her hands on her bare thighs. "Can't you postpone your meetings? We can go back to my bedroom once Kurt is off to work." She nipped at the girl's earlobe and pressed into her, teasingly tracing the curve of her perky breasts through the thin t-shirt.

"Nothing I'd love more, babe." She could already feel her body respond to the lustful caresses, but it was a new client and she couldn't cancel on them. "Tonight, I'll make it up to you." Quinn cupped her face and kissed her hard, as preview of what the night would have consisted of.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

*****Contains violent scenes*****

When Quinn entered the hotel room, lights were turned on her and she faltered in her steps as a familiar Latina sat on the edge of the bed with a smug smirk on her face. For the first time since they had started the business, she was going to turn down a client and leave the room because there was no way she'd sleep with that woman.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn held onto the hotel key and crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her distance from the girl. "You really don't know how to take no as an answer or something? I stand by what I told you weeks ago, I am not going to sleep with you." She gritted her teeth and stared back at the other girl, who stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you really sure about that? You see, I tried to ask nicely at the wedding but you didn't accept my offer to rock your world for the night. Now, you even dare to refuse my money? For what exactly? You are a whore. I pay you and you deliver your services." Santana cupped her chin and stared up into her angry hazel eyes. "Or…"

"Or what?" Quinn pulled back from her grip and walked toward the phone station inside the room. "Firstly, you haven't paid me anything at all so I have no obligations toward you. Secondly, you can keep your money, because you couldn't pay me enough to change my mind about sleeping with someone like , I've been a client for this hotel so I am going to call security to make you escort you out of here, if you don't leave now." She grabbed the receiver ready to dial when the girl spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You see, after your little pride act on the wedding night, I ran a background check on you and I shared it with a friend of mine who really would like to have a word with you." Santana opened the bathroom door and Finn walked out, clad in black and with "troubles" written all over his face. "Enjoy your play time, kids." She walked out of the hotel room and closed the door behind herself.

"I knew you were full of shit since I met you, with your highly and mighty attitude when you are nothing but a whore." Finn snarled at her. "When you leave this room, you are going to end things with her and drop off the face of earth. You got me? It's over."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do with my relationship with Rachel? Did you miss the memo or you are really that dumb? She broke up with you. She doesn't want you anymore, it must hurt your huge ego that she might be bigger than the High School Quarterback with no future." She reached for the phone and turned her back on him. "You'll have 5 minutes to get the hell out of here, before hotel security kicks your sorry ass back to Lima, Finn." She went to dial the number, but strong hands grabbed the phone and threw it against the furthest wall.

"I must have not made myself clear. You and Rachel are over. You are dirty scum. You barely deserve to look at her, let alone be in a relationship with her. Rachel and I are meant to be together, she will see it my way once you stopped playing with her fucking mind." Finn slammed Quinn against the wall and pinned her there, staring down into her hard gaze. "Do you think she could really love someone like you? Someone who is only spreading her legs for people? A freak?!" He yelled in her face, thinking of having gotten the upper hand in the confrontation.

"I might be a freak, but I am not an obsessive jerk who can't take no for an answer." Quinn slammed down on his foot, before shoving him off her. "If you can lay hands on me, what will keep you from beating Rachel once she realizes what an asshole you are? Or when she will want to pursue her dreams instead of settling for someone like you? You'll beat her? You'll slap sense into her?" She yelled back at him, watching him get back on his feet. "Rachel knows about my job. I never lied about what I do for living and do you know how we met? It was because you couldn't last enough to satisfy her needs in bed. You are the fucking disappointment here."

"SHUT UP!" Finn pulled his hand back and hit the blonde hard, sending her stumbling against the bedside table and making the lamp crash onto the floor beside it. She had barely time to stand up, only to get thrown across the room against the other wall. The back of her head slammed against the rough surface, turning her vision blurry but she still managed to avoid the fist aimed for her head. She shouldered Finn in his gut, sending him to the floor before standing on trembling legs and fighting the urge to pass out. "Who is the disappointment now? You can't even fight for her. You sure you even care about her, whore?"

"I don't need to prove anything to you." Quinn blocked the punch aimed at her face, but didn't see the one aimed at her stomach that made her bend forward in pain. Finn grabbed her shoulders and kneed her hard into her side, before bringing both elbows down onto her back, sending her face first into the carpeted floor.

"Are you going to stay away from her now?" His fury was unbearable to stop. Quinn just braced herself for the pain and tried to block as many punches as she could, but he was too strong. She suddenly found herself on her back, with his hands pinning her down against the floor. "You better remember this next time you see her. Stay." Punch. "Away." Another punch to her stomach. "From". Hair grab. "My future wife." Last punch before she completely blacked out.

*****End of the Scene*****

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Rachel paced back and forth in the living room, under the scrutiny of both Kurt and Adam; Quinn had not called nor had showed up for their evening date and she was worried. She didn't know why but she could feel something was not right about the blonde. Gut feeling? Maybe. Jealousy of her being with someone else for the afternoon? Yes but it wasn't that.

"Calm down, Rachel. She must have been held back at work." Kurt tried to comfort her best friend, who probably didn't hear anything and just waited for anything. A call. A text. A Whatsapp message. Anything to prove her wrong. When a knock on the door happened, the brunette rushed to it and opened it as quick as possible only to freeze when her eyes landed on the two frames before her.

Brody moved past the shocked brunette, carrying his best friend over the threshold and toward the closest comfortable place where he could lay a battered and still bleeding Quinn down. Kurt and Adam gasped at the sight of the girl and Rachel seemed to be still to shocked to realize what was happening there. The sound of her name, whispered in between a coughing fit and loud whimpers, snapped her out of her stupor and made her run toward the couch, not knowing what to exactly do.

"Oh my god, Quinn...what happened to you?" Rachel couldn't help the tears streaking down her cheeks, her hands trembled as they reached for the blonde's ones to hold onto. "Why didn't you take her to a hospital, Brody? She could have internal damage." She turned to the silent brunette boy who shook his head and just shrugged his jacket off.

"She hates hospitals and she didn't want to go anywhere else. I'll clean her up and check her injuries, it's not the first time we have to take care of each other like this." Brody ran a shaky hand through his short hair. "Can anyone show me where you have your medical supplies? I might need plenty of them."

"I'll show you." Kurt jumped to his feet and walked him to the bathroom. Adam walked to the kitchen to get Quinn a glass of water or something to drink, at least, leaving the two girls alone in the living room.

"Rachel...I am sorry for our date." Quinn coughed and cringed in pain, holding the left side of her ribcage and breathing in hard. "Fucking bastard." She muttered between the whimpers, closing her eyes and trying not to pass out again.

"You should have gone to a hospital, you idiot." Rachel cupped her bruised face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before resting their foreheads together. "I knew something had happened, I felt it." She sobbed lightly against the blonde, sighing against her lips as the escort's good arm circled her back, keeping her close.

"I am fine, I just bruise easily baby." The Texan girl rubbed her back in a comforting way, letting her know she was there and everything was going to be okay. Her body ached all over but she couldn't be more glad to have convinced Brody to take her back to Rachel's. The mere sight of the singer helped her relax and prepare herself for the pain of the medication process. She was familiar with the practice of patching or being patched up, she and Brody had mastered skills while growing up in Texas with abusive fathers and bullies at school. She trusted him with her own life.

"I need to clean her wounds and then stitch her up, if needed." Brody dropped the medical supplies on the floor and grabbed a pair of scissors, tearing into his friend's shirt to expose her bruised chest. "Hey buddy, it's gonna hurt for a bit but I know you are my strong girl." He stroked her hair gently and dropped a kiss to her forehead. "When I get my hands on that bastard, I'll show him how to respect women."

"Can I help, in some way?" Rachel looked between the two best friends and held onto Quinn's hand, brushing her thumb over her knuckles. She stared back at the blonde, who looked up at her and squeezed her hand tightly when Brody poured the antiseptic on her left side wound.

"Just squeeze her hand and get her to relax; the less nervous she is, the better." He started touching around the bruised area, hoping she hadn't cracked a rib or, worse, perforated one of her lungs before a broken rib. He sighed at the bruises that covered his best friend's body and just hoped his medical treatment would be enough to restore her back to full health.

Two hours later, Quinn had been moved into Rachel's bedroom and had succumbed to the painkillers induced sleep that would keep her - hopefully - without any pain for the rest of the night. Brody was nursing a warm cup of coffee, worried about his best friend lying unconscious in the other room and angry because of what that bastard did that to her. Rachel emerged from the bedroom, with puffy red eyes and trembling lips; she was still so shaken for what had happened and she couldn't help but feeling guilty about being upset Quinn was running late.

"Do you know who did that to her? She can press charges." Kurt looked at the brunette boy, who shook his head and rubbed his hands together. "We should have taken pictures of her body, it can be evidence against whomever assaulted her. She could have gotten more serious injuries or even worse." He muttered in disbelief and snuggled into his boyfriend's arms, who just held onto him.

"She said it was not a client. It was a sort of trap and then she blacked out. The only things she said was to bring her here, 'cause she wanted to see you, Rachel." Brody looked up at the brunette and stood up to wrap her up in a big hug. "Quinn wouldn't have asked me to bring her here, if she didn't feel very safe around you. I hadn't seen so open about someone, since her first real relationship. It is impressive."

"I wish I could do more to help her." She sighed against his shoulder and held onto his waist. His arms were comforting but Quinn's embraces were so different. She missed being wrapped up in her strong yet tender arms or their height difference, that allowed her to rest her head against her shoulder and kiss her without straining her neck.

"I think I should get going, she is in safe hands and I'll come by in the morning to check on her wounds." He pulled back and kissed the top of her head gently, before retrieving his jacket from the back of the couch and saying goodbye to both Adam and Kurt.

"If you need a hand, don't hesitate to come get us ok?" Kurt hugged Rachel tightly, before sending her off toward her own bedroom. The brunette's mind was only on Quinn, as it should be expected. Tiredness and frustration for not being able to do as much as she would want to took over her body. She only wanted to go back to that morning and keep Quinn with her, so she wouldn't have had to go through so much physical pain.

Seeing Quinn lying there, bandaged and bruised, made her heart ache in pain. The usual strong and full of energy girl she had gotten to know, had been taken down by some bastard who dared to lay a hand on a woman. She couldn't stomach it.

"Rach…" Quinn's eyes fluttered open. Her voice was rough and weak, from the screams of pain she had let out during the medication procedure. Painkillers were helping but she really wanted the brunette there with her, so she could find solace in her arms.

"I am here, Quinn." Rachel slipped under the covers and draped a careful arm over the girl's abdomen, mindful not to cause any further pain. "You need more sleep, babe." She leaned up to peck the girl's busted bottom lip before reaching up to run her fingers through her golden hair.

"Don't leave me…" The blonde whispered softly, as her body gave up under the feelings of tiredness and the amount of painkillers circulating in her blood. A light snore could be heard coming from the escort, who inwardly scooted closer to the brunette.

"I am not going anywhere…." The NYADA student pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead, before settling against her side. Fingers slowly moved through her hair, scraping her scalp gently as she did so. Too worried about her lover, she kept on watching over her…


	8. Recovering

CHAPTER 8

When Quinn woke up, she was aware of two things: she was surrounded by Rachel's scent and her body ached all over. Memories of the previous afternoon came back and she felt the need to either throw up or smash something, because she had let that bastard do this to her. She went to sit up, but her ribcage hurt too much to even let her breathe properly so she laid still, hoping the pain would subside.

"You need to get plenty of rest, Quinn." Rachel's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, as she crossed the threshold carrying a tray with home cooked breakfast. "Don't worry, Adam cooked everything so I wouldn't add food poisoning to your injuries list." She sat the tray on her empty side of the bed and sat beside the blonde, stroking her hair off her forehead.

"He didn't have to go through so much trouble." The escort laced their fingers together and squeezed her petite hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss the back of it. "You look tired, did I kick you or get restless in my sleep?"

"I was only worried about you, Quinn." Rachel was tugged to lay down and soon curled around the blonde, resting her head against her good shoulder. "When I saw you lying there, I felt like dying. You should have gone to a hospital, idiot." She mumbled against the fabric of the shirt the blonde had borrowed from her, gripping it tightly not wanting to lose her grip on the girl.

"I don't like hospitals and I am here, not going anywhere baby." Quinn kissed the top of her head and wrapped her arm around her back, as much as her ribcage allowed her to. "Did Brody tell you what happened?" She whispered and looked over her head, catching sight of her Glee club picture on the wall by the door. Her face hardened and her heart raced faster, when her eyes fell onto the two familiar faces of her attackers.

"Barely, he just said it was not a client and that you two are used to patch each other up. What does that mean, Quinn?" Rachel looked up at the blonde, who was frowning in anger. "Quinn, are you okay?"

"It was…" Quinn sighed in deeply and looked down into her chocolate orbs. "It was Finn, Rachel…" She held the girl's gaze and still her hand on her lower back. "Santana lured me into the room, pretending to be a client and he did the rest of the job. They set me up." She closed her eyes, trying to push those images out of her mind or the eventual questions the brunette might have for her.

"I'll hurt them both, with my bare hands." Rachel muttered to herself before jumping out of bed and walking to her phone. She could not believe that Finn would be able to do something so despicable, but guess he was not the person she thought he was.

"Rachel, don't do anything hazardous." Quinn called out from the bed, trying to sit up but failing miserably and screaming out in pain as she fell back onto the bed, hurting her side. "Rachel…" She whimpered out and closed eyes, breathing hard.

"Quinn, what did you do?" The singer ended her call and moved by her side, wiping her forehead with a washcloth and kissing her temple. "You need to stay still, Brody will be here any minute to check on your wounds." She peppered her face with soft kisses, trying to ease her pain until the blonde's best friend arrived with medical supplies. "Don't injure yourself more than what they did to you." She cupped the girl's face and kissed the tip of her nose, nuzzling it gently with her own. "We need to press charges for having attacked you, Quinn."

"No, it will lead to questions about my whereabouts in that hotel room, Rachel. I don't wanna expose myself or Brody like that." Quinn rested her head back against the soft pillows and sighed in deeply. "It's not like the first time I'd end up on the guilty side of the table. Trust me, on that."

"You can't let them get away with that, Quinn. You almost got killed because he is a crazy psycho." Rachel dropped a soft kiss on her lips and looked into her hazelnut eyes, seeing the uncertainty shining through. "We will talk about this later, get some rest for now." She pecked her lips once more before leaving the bedroom, having heard the doorbell ring.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"I am not gonna stand here and do absolutely nothing. He deserves to be put back in his place, whether it's the law or myself that will do that." Brody paced back and forth, hands shoved into the front pockets of his pants. "They cannot get away with this and Quinn should know better." He shook his head and sat back on the couch, while Rachel and Kurt shared a worried look. "I am not supposed to tell you this, but we both had a rough childhood back in Texas. My dad was addicted to alcohol and whatever shit he found to get a high, while her family was religiously you can imagine what kind of hell she went through, because of her sexual identity. Her father, an abusive husband who cheated on his wife, beat her up or even tried to cut it one night. That's why we ran away from there and did the most awful jobs, to finally move here." He sighed in deeply and sneaked a glance toward the bedroom door, worried about the girl who was his only family.

"She'll be okay, Brody. She is a strong girl." Kurt patted his shoulder and glanced toward Rachel, who looked down at her feet with a pensive look. He went to address her when a knock on the door happened, startling the three of them. "I'll go get it." He walked past the brunette and slid the door open, only to furrow his brows in anger at the person on the other side. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Is that a way to welcome your step-brother?" Finn frowned and looked past Kurt's shoulder, smirking at the sight of a stunned Rachel staring at him. "Hey Rach, I was in town and thought of stopping by. How are ya doing?" He dropped the duffel bag by the door and went to hug her, but she stepped back toward Brody. "Who is this one? You replaced your whore, already?"

"Don't you dare to badmouth my girlfriend, Finn." She lunged forward, punching the side of his face but she only managed to hurt her own hand. She went for a second swing, but her wrist was gripped by the tall guy who sent her stumbling back into the couch, with a shove.

"Finn? You are the douche, then!" Brody grabbed the front of his sweater and delivered a hard punch to his face, sending him crashing into the open door, that hit the back of his head. "Not only you almost killed my best friend, but you even dare to come here to badmouth her and threaten Rachel? What kind of man, are you?" He pinned him down with his body and slammed his head against the cold ground, before punching his face with another strong blow. "You got lucky with Quinn, but don't think I'll let you get away with this."

"Your friend deserved that and so much more. She is a fucking whore and she doesn't deserve Rachel." Finn pushed Brody off him and stood up on trembling legs, wiping his bloody lip with the sleeve of his sweater. "Don't you see I did it for us, Rachel? You don't belong with these sick and wicked people! I am the only one who really cares about you, we belong together." Finn went to approach the brunette, who stared at him with strong repulsion and disgust.

"We do not belong together and even if you were the last man on the Earth, I would never touch you with anything but a baseball bat smashed on your head. You repulse me. You disgust me and you are someone whom i can barely recognize anymore. Stay away from my life, Finn, or I'll make sure you are gonna get what you deserve for what you did to Quinn." She walked up to him and held her hand up, so that Brody wouldn't step in to protect her. "Do not show your face here, anymore, or I'll ask for a restraining order for being an obsessive stalker."

"I love you, Rachel. That bitch tainted you and you cannot see straight. She is not worthy." He went to cup her face but had to double in pain, as Rachel kicked him hard between his legs. "Fucking bitch."

"I hate you, Finn Hudson:" She turned around and walked into her bedroom, leaving Brody to deal with the whimpering guy. The Texan guy grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him hard against the floor hallways, before launching his duffel bag at his feet and slamming the door shut. Hopefully, Finn got the message.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"I really don't understand why you could not stay at my place, for a few more weeks." Rachel walked inside the blonde's apartment, who was slowly getting back to her usual shape but it did not mean she was totally un-worried about her health. "You can be so stubborn." She placed the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter and started putting the food away, knowing her way around the apartment so well already.

"Because I don't like to impose, plus I missed my comfy bed and NY view." Quinn sat at the counter and smiled at the back of her girlfriend's head, who sang to herself as she reached on her tiptoes to get a higher shelf. "Let me help you there." The blonde stood behind the height challenged singer and pushed the cans backwards, so they wouldn't fall off while opening the cabinet.

"Do not make fun of my height, miss." Rachel turned around and gripped the front of the girl's t-shirt, who had dropped her arms around her waist. "I miss waking up with you, I had grown accustomed to that and it was nice to see your face after a long day at school." She leaned up to brush a soft kiss on the taller girl's lips, who pulled her closer.

"You can always spend some days here. No need to set bathroom turns with Kurt and I'd be here waiting for you, whenever you come home or wake up." Quinn whispered against her lips, as her feelings trailed along the small of her back playing with the zipper of her dress. "I know you meant well with wanting me to stay there with you, but I am used to be on my own and I didn't want to make Kurt feel like I am another roommate. We can have more privacy, here."

"Privacy, huh? For what exactly?" The brunette ghosted her lips along the escort's jawline, who whimpered and gripped her hips a little tighter. "I don't want you to end up opening some fresh wound, because you can't keep your libido in check." She chuckled after placing a lingering kiss on the girl's quickened pulse point, who stared at her with darkened eyes as she pulled back with a teasing smirk.

"It is not my fault that my girlfriend is very hot." Quinn pouted slightly and cupped the singer's face and pecked the tip of her nose. "Do you want to watch a movie, then?" She went to move toward the couch, when a hand held her back and soft lips crashed upon hers. Rachel's hands got lost into her short golden hair, whilst a velvet tongue brushed against her bottom lip asking for entrance. "Mmm..what was that for?" The escort breathed out after the kiss died down. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel Rachel's proximity without even having to look.

"Because you called me your girlfriend." Rachel whispered against her lips and placed another kiss on her jutted out bottom lip, as she led them upstairs toward the bedroom zone.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Time seemed to stand still for them. The satin blankets were so warm around their naked frames, that kept on rolling around to accomodate their impromptu needs and desires. Lips never parted whilst hands roamed over the naked flesh, exploring curves and dips and discovering new places to kiss or touch. Rachel pushed the blonde on her back, before slipping on top of her as she took every inch of her hardness inside of her. Moans escaped her mouth as she fully sat on the girl's lap, accomodating to the lenght and the girth as her walls wrapped it in a very warm embrace. Quinn could only fight the moans back, watching with rapture as the singer gently undulated her hips back and forth. Every fiber of her body tingled in pleasure. The mere sight of Rachel moving on top of her, got her close to explode. But she held herself back. She just trailed her hands upwards, grapping onto her narrow hips to assist every movement as their lower bodies moved in synch.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, right now..." Quinn muttered between the moans. Lips wrapped around one of her nipples, making her back arch up to meet that gentle touch. Eyes closed and lips parted. She just moved her hands to grab onto her girlfriend's buttocks, pushing her harder against her member that released some of her pent up excitement with every movement. "God don't stop."

"I am not planning to." Rachel's teeth tugged at the tip of her nipple, scraping the darker skin before soothing the bite with the tip of her tongue. She pushed her hair back, preventing it from tickling the skin between Quinn's breasts while her walls clenched around the girl's dick. She could feel the girl's member throb with every bite or lick she took at her sensitive breasts and she surely loved it. Pulling back, she teasingly tugged at the rock hard nipple once more before scraping her teeth along the curve of her left breast, leaving soft marks on her pale skin.

"You are gonna kill me, with all this teasing." The blonde cupped the girl's face with one hand and bit onto her bottom lip, as she rolled them over with Rachel on her back. The sudden movement did not settle too well with her ribcage, causing her to whimper in pain and break the kiss, prematurely. "Fuck." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, not wanting to make Rachel worry too much nor stop what they were doing.

"I told you to take it easy." Rachel placed a kiss on her lips and went to roll them over, but Quinn pushed her lightly back down and laid herself on top of her, with their bodies pressed together against the mattress. "You can be such an idiot." The singer muttered against her girlfriend's lips, who had cradled her head with her arms and just started moving against her, thrusting in and out with a slow but harder pace. "So stubborn." Rachel couldn't help but moan, feeling the head of her member push against her soft spot inside of her.

"I am your idiot, though." Quinn chuckled in her ear, nuzzling its shell with the tip of her nose as her cock drew back and slammed back in, rubbing against the clamping walls. "I missed you, Rachel. In that hotel room, I could only think of you. No one else." She whispered in the girl's ear, who wrapped her arms tightly around her back and closed her eyes, fighting the tears back. "You saved me."

"Oh Quinn..." The brunette buried her head against her strong shoulder, locking her legs around her waist as their bodies moved more frantically against one another. She could feel the girl's hardness pump steadily inside of her. Pounding and rubbing against all of her spots, from the inside. Her folds throbbed with pleasure and her whole body tingled, as she got closer to her own edge. Nails scraped along the escort's back, probably leaving some red marks, but the need of feeling her closer was too strong.

"I am here, baby." The blonde turned her head to face her. Their eyes met and their lips seeked each other. Her body pressed down against the singer's one, covering every inch of her front with hers. Their lower bodies barely pulled apart, as their thrusts turned sloppier and more desperate. Walls clamped down, making it harder to thrust inside but Quinn still managed to pound into her, needing to take them both over the edge. Kisses broke. Foreheads came to rest together as Rachel's hands gripped the blonde's butt, slamming her inside of her whilst her walls fluttered for her impending orgasm.

"Oh fuckkkk..." She moaned out into the girl's mouth. Her walls kept on clenching and unclenching around Quinn's twitching cock, that released spurts of its thick essence straight into her wombs. Her own juices mixed with the blonde's ones filling her from the inside. Toes curled and breaths itched as they kept on riding each other's orgasms out, breaking the silence of the NY afternoon.


	9. Ghost from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. :)

CHAPTER 9

The light breeze coming from the open window made Quinn stir awake. She lifted her head from the comfortable spot against Rachel's bare back to check the clock on her nightstand.  **9:37 PM.** She groaned softly and laid back down against her sleeping partner, who was hugging her fluffy pillow with a death grip. Legs spread and mouth slightly opened, Rachel looked like a cute kitten sprawled in the middle of her big bed. The escort smiled at the sight and retrieved the warm duvet from the foot of the bed, where they had kicked it during their passionate intercourse. Quietly, she tugged it over their bare frames before settling back against her lover's back, who snuggled closer to her.

Sleep seemed to have abandoned her, so she just laid there staring into space whilst her fingers idly traced imaginary circles up and down the brunette's forearm. Her nose brushed along the girl's hairline, breathing into the scent of her shampoo mixed with sweat and sex. Her breath was slow and deep and her body was so warm, against hers. She had no idea how or when she got so lucky to deserve this girl lying beside her, but she was thankful for having met Rachel that fateful evening.

"Mm…" Rachel purred into the pillow, hugging it a little tighter before reaching for her girlfriend's arm and tug her closer, in her semi asleep state. "What time is it?" She kissed the blonde's palm and rested her rosy cheek against it, shutting her eyes closed once again.

"It's past Ten, baby." The escort dropped a soft kiss against her bare shoulder and nuzzled the tanned skin with the tip of her nose, making the brunette giggle lightly. "Do you want to order some take out and watch a movie?" She ghosted her lips over her small tattoo, holding Rachel a little closer as she rested completely on top of her.

"That sound like a good idea, do you have musical movies?" Rachel turned her head to stare at the blonde through her eyelashes, making it impossible to say no to her adorable face. When Quinn nodded, she beamed at her and placed a soft kiss on her awaiting lips, before reaching for the phone on the nightstand and handing it to the girl. "I'll get a vegetarian pizza with no mozzarella cheese, please!"She slipped out of her girlfriend's grip and walked toward the bathroom, making sure to add some seductive sway on her way.

"Damn, I am whipped already." Quinn fell back against the mattress and brought her phone to her ear, placing the orders at her favorite pizza place.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting side by side on the blonde's couch, finishing their pizzas with their feet propped on the coffee table in front of them. Rachel was singing along, leaving Quinn to smile at her because she loved seeing her so happy; the blonde pushed her empty box on the floor and stretched her arms over her head, letting a grunt out because she had forgotten about her aching ribs. "Fuck" She rubbed her sore spot and rested her head back against the back of the couch, breathing in deeply.

"How can you always forget about the ribs' injury?" Rachel leaned over and pecked her lips, massaging the spot with her own hand. "If you put unnecessary pressure on them, they will take longer to heal." She mumbled and snuggled into her girlfriend's side, who nodded and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

"How are your dads?" Quinn pressed a kiss against her forehead and looked briefly down at her, who had turned her gaze away from the TV.

"They are always so busy with their jobs, but at least it keeps them from missing me too much." She chuckled and nuzzled her nose against her well defined jawline. "They are excited about me visiting for Christmas break, although we do not celebrate it." She shrugged and slipped her hand up the escort's wifebeater, tracing the shape of her abs. "Do you have plans to go back to Texas for Christmas?"

"Hell no. I have been spending Christmas in NY with Brody, since we moved out of that horrible place, I'd never go back let alone for a holiday I used to love." She mumbled and traced along the edge of the brunette's shorts, fingering the fabric. "I'll have to make sure to deliver your Hanukkah gifts before you leave, then." She smiled and nuzzled the tip of her nose along her hairline.

"Or you could come to Lima with me?" Rachel looked at Quinn's surprised face. "I know the last time in Lima was not that good, but there are no weddings nor Glee reunions coming. It will be you, me and my close friends." She pressed a lingering kiss on her lips and tugged at her bottom lip, gently.

"I will have re-arrange my work schedule, but I guess I could take some days off. What about Brody? I really don't want to leave him here, alone. We always spent holidays together, since we were kids." Quinn nipped at the girl's upper lip and tugged her in her lap, legs each side of her body.

"He can come with us, we have a big house and don't want to make him feel left out." The brunette cupped her cheeks, stroking the fading bruises with the pad of her thumbs before lowering her lips on hers, kissing her sweetly.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"So, where is your better half tonight?" He chuckled at the scowl on his best friend's face, who took a long sip from her beer and played with the ring on her thumb. "Do not pout, Quinnie, or you'll get stuck with that face." He dodged the napkin thrown at his face and just laughed harder, catching the attention of some of the other patrons.

"Ass." She chuckled and looked around the pub, noticing some of the lingering glares that a group of college girls were sending their way. "It feels like ages since we spent some time together, without work being involved." She looked back at him.

"Don't sweat it, Q. I know how it is when you start dating someone and I couldn't be happier for you. Rachel is a very nice girl." He leaned over the table and placed his hand over hers, squeezing it. "So, what did you want to talk about? You mentioned something about Christmas break."

"Right, Well, Rachel invited us to spend the holiday in Lima with her family and friends. I know we have our traditional way to spend Christmas here in NY, but it'd be nice to make a change for once. What do you say?" She looked at him with a hopeful glare, knowing it'd be very hard to choose between the girl she was dating and her best friend.

"Why not? I guess our random hookups won't miss us too much." He chuckled and emptied his glass, ordering another round for Quinn and himself. He sent a charming smile toward the group of college girls, who winked back at him and raised their glasses for an "air" toast.

"You never switch the charming mode off, do you?" Quinn chuckled to herself and went to slap his head playfully, when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She took the call without even checking the ID, but probably regretted it as soon as she heard the familiar voice on the other side. "I thought you agreed on never contacting me…" She was fuming with anger and unable to meet Brody's concerned eyes. "What? What do you mean he is gone?" She stared back at Brody who frowned in puzzlement even harder, when she added "I'll let you know" and hung up on whomever was on the other side.

"Quinn, what's going on?" He slid into the booth with her and wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"Russell...he died last night." She buried her face into the crook of his neck and gripped onto the front of his styled shirt, holding onto him for dear life. Brody couldn't do anything but hold her tightly and whisper reassuring words in her ear.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

It was 3 AM when the knock on the door happened. Rachel rubbed the sleep off her eyes and padded barefoot to the door, checking through the peephole who was on the other side; surprised, she opened th heavy door only to be met by a pair of lips crashing on hers and strong hands tugging her closer to a taller frame. Quinn's breath smelled of old whiskey and mint cigarettes and her eyes were puffy and red, as if she had bawled her eyes out for the whole night.

"Quinn...baby, slow down." Rachel cupped the girl's face and kept their lips apart, breathing heavily because one kiss from that woman could ignite a fire all over her. "What happened?" Despite having started seeing each other since a few months, she could already read Quinn like an open book and right now, she could detect something was wrong with her.

"Do I need a reason to come see my hot girl?" She slurred and leaned down for another kiss, only to meet Rachel's cheek instead of her luscious lips. "You don't want me anymore?" Quinn pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning heavily against the closed door behind her.

"Do not put words in my mouth, Quinn Fabray." Rachel rested her hands on her hips and stared back at her, with an equal feisty glare. "You know how much I enjoy your presence and our kisses, but you come here in the middle of the night in an inebriated state and I am not supposed to ask why?"

"Look, if surprising you means getting asked so many questions, I'll get out of your hair and stop doing that altogether." She turned around to leave the girl's place, when hands pulled back in and pinned her against the closed door with Rachel's body pressed against hers. "Did you change your mind again and want to fuck me?" She slurred.

"Stop being a rude asshole, Quinn. Tell me what's wrong." Rachel stood on her tiptoes and brushed her thumbs under her puffy eyes, keeping their eyes locked. She watched the blonde's strong façade dissipate slowly, as her beautiful eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled slowly. "Baby…" She barely could keep them from falling heavily onto the ground, when Quinn collapsed in her arms crying into her stomach.

"He is dead, Rachel…" The escort gripped her shirt with both hands, nuzzling into her tummy whilst sobs wrecked her body. "How can someone so horrible still affect you so badly?" She buried her face harder into her girlfriend's shirt, feeling the brunette tightening her grip around her and place soft kisses on the crown of her head.

"I don't know, Quinn…" Rachel kneeled on the cold floor and held the blonde's head against her chest, stroking her hair slowly as she let the tears fall.

It took her a lot of persuasion, but she had managed to get Quinn in bed and had crawled behind her, spooning her from behind for once. The blonde had curled up into a ball and kept on crying, until exhaustion and the alcohol lulled her into a dreamless sleep; the brunette wrapped her in a tight embrace and pressed her lips against the back of her head, making sure she knew she was still there whenever she'd wake up. The petite singer had dozed off in the early morning, pressed up into her girlfriend's back and with their hands laced under her pillow.

When the blonde woke up, she felt her head throbbing and nauseous but mostly, she felt voided. The last hours felt like a bad dream or a terrible storm in the middle of a peaceful summer afternoon; she didn't know what she was supposed to feel about the death of a man whom she hated with every fiber of her being. She sat up and tried to slip out of bed, but Rachel's arms tightened around her waist and kept her in place.

"Where are you going?" The brunette stirred slowly, fighting to open her eyes for the lack of sleep.

"I need a smoke." Quinn mumbled and looked away from the brunette, suddenly remembering the douchey way she had acted the night before. "Rach, I am sorry for having been a jerk last night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." The blonde looked at the other girl, who had sat up and moved closer to her side of the bed.

"I understand, Quinn, but I appreciate the apology." The brunette grabbed onto the girl's hands and kissed her knuckles gently. "Are you planning to go back to Texas?" She whispered against the girl's hands and looked up at the blonde, who was obviously lost in her own thoughts.

"I am not sure I want to face my family, although seeing him buried six feet underground will give me some closure. That bastard finally got what he deserved." She stood up and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the back pocket of her jeans. "Fucking lighter, where is it?" She groaned and finally managed to bring a stick up to her lips only to have Rachel throw it to the floor.

"Quinn, stop." Rachel cupped her face and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. "It's okay to feel torn and sad and angry, baby. No matter what he put you through, he was your father and you loved him, because you were supposed to love your parents." She whispered against her lips and held her tightly. "If you don't want to go, then don't but I think you might miss the chance to finally get your closure. You don't have to mourn him nor pretend he was the best father in the world, just go before you might regret not having done that."

"Maybe you are right…" Quinn nodded and dropped her head against her shoulder, sighing in deeply. "Would you come with me? I don't want Brody to face his family too, even if I know he would want to come." She slipped her arms around the girl's thin waist and hugged her tightly, burying her face into the crook of her neck.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Please, do not let anything they say get to you and remember that I will always be here, okay?" Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's hand as they walked up to the front door of the Fabray's house. It was the biggest house of the suburban neighborhood, but knowing what had happened behind closed doors, the brunette didn't feel intimidated nor ashamed of her own house being quite smaller compared to it.

As soon as the blonde rang the doorbell, footsteps approached the door from inside the house before it was swung open and both girls came face to face with a slightly older version of Quinn, wearing a tight black dress and Chanel earrings. "Lucy? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" The older blonde wrapped her arms around the stunned escort, who could only stay there frozen in the first and warmest embrace she had ever gotten from her sister in her whole life.

"Lucy?" Rachel whispered to her girlfriend, who mouthed 'Later' as she pulled away from her sister who had shifted her own attention to the brunette beside her younger sister. "I am Rachel Berry, please accept my deepest condolences for your loss." She extended her hand for a timid handshake.

"She is my girlfriend, Frannie." Quinn laced their hands together and looked up at the other blonde, who nodded with a soft smile and led them both inside. The mansion still looked the same. Cold family portraits all over the pristine walls and the fainting smell of cigars and whiskey still filled the escort's nostrils, making horrible memories resurface.

"Mom is in the kitchen making some snacks, the other relatives are in the living room. You could have joined us during the burial, you know?" She cupped her younger sister's face and brushed her cheek with a slow stroke of her thumb. "You look so different, Lucy."

"I didn't come here to mourn him or praise his life, Frannie. That man did not deserve us and you know that." She gritted her teeth and looked away from her sister, who reminded her too much of her submissive mother who was being the devoted wife for the man who had cheated on her with a tattoo freak while preaching about being a man of God. "I wish I could have said how fun it was being verbally abused by him, because I was born in a different way, or how good it felt to be scared of having him rip my junk in my sleep because I was an abomination." She nearly shouted in her sister's face, but Rachel's hands pulled her back, instantly calming her down. "I am not going to feel sorry for his death, it's what I wished upon him when I was a scared little girl."

"I understand, Quinn." Frannie kissed her forehead and led them into the living room, where the other Fabray's were talking mostly to themselves. Other people had gone back to Russell and Judy's house to mourn the man, but of course they were not aware of what he was capable of behind closed doors.

"What are you doing here?" Russell's brother stood up and raised his eyebrows at the younger Fabray, who crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him with the same amount of disgust and annoyance. "How dare you to show your face after what you did to him? Had you been my child, I would have never allowed you to be born."

"What a surprise, but I thought that abortion was a sin or is it different for some of us?" Quinn smirked and looked around the room, at the other disgusted or ashamed faces of her relatives. "But what do I know? I am just a mistake." She chuckled humorlessly and grabbed onto Rachel's hand, who had been standing beside her without uttering a word.

"Not only you are a freak, you even committed a double sin? You are a disgrace to this family" Quinn's uncle moved toward them to break them apart, but Quinn pushed him back with all her strength and watched him stumble back into the coffee table and onto the ground.

"Don't you dare to even think of laying a hand on my girlfriend, you got me? Do you want to talk about disgraces? What about that tattoo freak your precious Russell cheated on my mother with? What about the prostitute you kept bringing to that motel near the highway? Do you think I didn't know the sordid shit you and your brother were up to?" She turned to the brunette with a concerned glare. "Are you ok, babe?"

"I am fine, Quinn." Rachel squeezed her hand and looked over at Frannie, who shook her head at the way Russell's side of the family showed their true and hypocrite colors at every chance they got.

"If Russell were here, he'd kick you and your whore out of the house in a heartbeat." He got on his feet and looked at the brunette, with a disgusting and lewd glare. "I bet she has no issues spreading her legs for you, she might have a thing for freaks after all."

"You do not badmouth my girlfriend in my house or ever." Quinn grabbed the front of his cheap suit and pushed him hard against the wall. "Do you want me to spill your dirty little secret, Uncle Jo?" She spat in his face and pushed him harder into the wall, watching his head bump against it. "Do you all want to know how Uncle Jo, this Church man, likes taking it from the male prostitutes on Washington Street? He likes them young, tho." She turned toward the other family members, with a smirk before releasing the ashamed guy and wiping her hands on her jacket.

"Quinnie?" Judy Fabray decided to finally make an appearance, after having kept herself busy in the kitchen like the Stepford wife she was supposed to be. "You are back." The woman reached forward to grab onto her younger daughter's face, who turned away from her and went to take her girlfriend in her arms, after being badmouthed by the blonde's Uncle.

"It was a bad idea to come here, I am sorry babe." Quinn dropped a kiss on her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her closer to her. "We can go back to our hotel and try to forget we even came here."

"Quinnie..you can't leave. You just came here and I made something to eat for everyone." Judy stepped closer to her younger daughter, who sighed deeply and looked back at her with a really tired and disappointed look.

"You always made something to eat not to deal with the truth, mother. Russell lashed out and you baked a cake. He hit you and you made him roasted chicken with potatoes, because he loved it and you wanted to be on his good side. He threatened to injure your daughters and you ran back to the kitchen." Quinn sighed in deeply and tugged Rachel toward the main door. "I came here the way you asked me to, but I won't be willing to stay in this house and pretend to love a man that I wished dead for many years. I am sorry for your loss but I am glad he is gone." With that been said, she led Rachel out of the door after a quick nod toward her older sister, who watched her leave without trying to stop her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"I knew coming here was a mistake. I don't care about them badmouthing me but you? I cannot stand that" Quinn paced back and forth in their hotel room, running her fingers through her hair and unable to meet Rachel's gaze. "I know it doesn't meant much, but please accept my apology on their behalf. They are just a group of bigots and hypocrite assholes."

"Quinn, you don't have to apologize for them. I knew it wouldn't have been easy to come here and getting called a freak or being badmouthed is nothing new." Rachel walked the blonde to their shared bed and plopped down on her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides being angry at my family? Relieved and less burdened." The blonde shrugged and rubbed her hand up and down the girl's back, pulling her closer as she laid them back down against the mattress. "My mother will always hide behind the perfect wife façade rather than face the truth and my other relatives are just hopeless. I missed my sister, that was the only good thing about going back."

"She doesn't look that bad, indeed. I am actually envious of how gorgeous you both are." The singer cupped her girlfriend's cheek, placing a soft and lingering kiss on her lips. "I am sorry you had to go through that, when you were just a little kid. No one should fear their own parents and want to run away from them.

"I learnt how a parent should never behave and I do hope to be better when I'll decide to become a parent, too." Quinn tugged the brunette closer and nuzzled their noses together, erasing any distance between their frames. The singer slipped both arms around her head, cradling it softly as she moved on top of the escort, that rolled fully on her back.

"I am sure you'll be a wonderful mother, Quinn." Rachel brushed her lips against her lobe and kept on whispering softly in her ear, as their hands moved to mutually take each other's clothes off. When every article slipped off to the floor, the blonde circled the girl's bare back with her arms, keeping her in place on top of her whilst they exchanged long and deep kisses under the sheets. The brunette's wetness pressed down against her erect member, coating it slowly with her warmth as their tongues battled for dominance and fingers laced against the headboard.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life, Rachel." Quinn whispered against the girl's mouth, feeling every inch of her member slowly slip inside of her and be wrapped into her warmth. "Fuck, you are so hot." She moaned out, when the girl's core took her fully in and her throbbing nub pressed against her own curls.

"I am the lucky one." Rachel gripped the girl's hands for support, undulating her hips forward and - at the same time - clenching her inner walls around the dick sheathed inside of her. "I'll never get over the feeling of your bare cock inside of me." She muttered against Quinn's lips, who could only nod and feel pleasure take over her body.

"Oh god, Rachel. Stop doing that or I'll lose it already." Quinn groaned. The feeling of the girl's walls stimulating her was so overwhelming; she needed to take matters in her own hands or she'd risk being 1 minute girl without having given Rachel any pleasure. Planting both feet on the bed, she slid both hands down the girl's back to her butt and slowly moved her hips forward, effectively thrusting into her.

"Oh fuck…" The brunette's forehead dropped against her strong shoulder, as her hips bucked back and forth in time with the blonde's movements from underneath. Her lips parted to let strangled moans out, whenever the tip of her dick pressed against her soft spot. "Don't stop…" Her nails dug into the mattress, probably leaving a mark, when the blonde's hands started parting her buttcheeks whenever she thrusted hard inside of her. The harder she thrusted, the stronger it became the grip on her butt and it was driving her absolutely crazy.

"I bet you'll like it even more if I stop moving your hips, huh?" Quinn stilled her hips and sneaked one of her hands between her legs, finding her throbbing nub with her thumb as she started leveraging herself on her feet to up the pace of her thrusts inside of her. "What about now? Do you like this?" She whispered against her temple, nuzzling it with the tip of her nose.

"God yes...you are so deeply inside of me." Rachel moaned harder and tangled her fingers into her blonde and messy hair, tugging on it whenever the blonde's thumb pressed down onto her clit. Her knees trembled and breasts bounced against Quinn's, whenever the blonde changed the pace and shifted from faster to harder thrusts and vice versa.

"I could go even deeper…" The blonde didn't give the brunette time to even ask the question. She rolled her onto her stomach and slipped on top of her from behind, positioning herself against her entranced and pistoning back inside of her. "That's it.." She buried her face into the crook of Rachel's neck, nipping at her pulse and leaving a mark there as her whole palm cupped her exposed pussy from behind.

"Oh fucking hell, Quinn…" Her walls tightened around the rigid member pistoning inside of her, as her folds were rubbed and stroked by strong fingers. Her clit rubbed against the soft duvet with each thrust in, making her eyes almost roll into the back of her head for the pleasure. "I won't last much…" She bit down onto the pillow to muffle her groans when Quinn pulled out of her and rubbed her wet dick on her wet folds.

"Then I'll have to find a way to make you last longer…" The escort left a lingering kiss on her neck and promptly turned her on her back, taking in the sight of her naked frame glistening in sweat, of her erect nipples and dripping core on display. "God you look so good to eat" Quinn almost drooled at the sight and felt her own pre-come dribble out on the girl's clit, where it was pressed against.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back inside of me…" Rachel groaned in annoyance and tried to pull her girlfriend closer, who smirked and just crawled down her body, burying her face between her strong thighs. "Oh fuck, yes!"

Quinn's palms kept the girl's legs spread apart, whilst her mouth latched on her throbbing bundle of nerves. Her tongue dipped down into her wetness, slurping and dragging it out of her before running its whole length up and down her small labia. Her sweet juices filled her mouth, making her cock throb in pleasure and leak more excitement against the bedspread. She was fully intended into giving her girlfriend the strongest pleasure and she knew she was on a very good path to do so.

"Lick me harder, please." Rachel's hands pushed against the back of her head, pinning her more against her pussy as she grinded herself up and down the girl's talented mouth. Hands rested on her full breasts, pinching and tugging at her erect nipples as her hole clenched and unclenched around nothing. Quinn's tongue was too busy playing with her hard clit, to lap up at the wetness gushing out of her. "Please, get inside…" She tugged her up and crashed their lips together, moaning at the taste of her own juices on the girl's mouth as her hand closed around the escort's dick leading it back inside of her.

"Fuck you are even tighter." Quinn moaned into her mouth, hosting one of her legs up around her hips to have a better access inside of her. "I love doing you raw…" She mumbled against the singer's bruised lips, who could only nod and tighten her grip around her hips, meeting each thrust with one of her own.

"Gosh...it's coming…" Her back arched and her muscles tightened hard, choking her dick as her whole body tingled in pleasure. "Fuckkkkk" She bit down onto the blonde's shoulder, feeling a hard gush come out of her, surrounding the blonde's cock that was still thrusting inside of her.

"Oh goddd…" Quinn gripped her buttcheeks, with both hands and slammed herself into the orgasming girl, spilling her own release inside of her tight and spasming core. Both juices met and drenched her own dick, that was still twitching and releasing her cum into the brunette.

"You fuck me so good…" Rachel collapsed onto the bed, eyes closed, panting hard and still quivering from the intense orgasm, as Quinn lied down against her with her semi erect cock buried inside her pussy.

" _I love you_ …" The blonde muttered against the girl's neck, letting the exhaustion and the stress accumulated take over her body.


	10. It's Christmas Time

"I don't get what's the big deal about it, Rach, isn't it how you feel too?" Kurt stirred his coffee and watched the brunette play with her vegan cheesecake.

"No...I mean, yes...I love her, I am quite certain of my own feelings for Quinn but this is not how it should have been said. She muttered it in the afterglow and then proceeded to fall asleep on my shoulder, while I couldn't even fall asleep for the rest of the night. People let declarations of love during the most awkward times and sex is notoriously one of the most accidental circumstance for this to happen along with marriage proposals." Rachel hid her face behind her hands and groaned in frustration.

"Did you even ask the girl whether she meant it or was just temporary insanity?" He raised an eyebrow at her, who looked away with a guilty look and played with her own fingers. "Rachel Barbra Berry, what did you do?"

"I ignored the issue for the whole trip back home and then found excuses not to see her, I am too embarrassed to talk to her about it. It is coward of me, but I cannot face her nor the idea of her not meaning those words." She looked down at her hands and played with her fingers, not daring to look up into Kurt's disappointed eyes.

"Rachel, after everything that girl went through with Finn and her own personal demons, I think you owe her the truth and a serious grown-up talk. You want to take her back home with you for Christmas and then ignore her for something like this? Talk to her." He placed a comforting hand over hers and searched for her eyes with his. "She even confronted her own family and protected you in front of them, I don't think she would do it for a random girl she is seeing."

"You might be right, Kurt. I will have to call and apologize for my childish behaviour, Quinn deserves more than that." She nodded to herself and placed a bill on the table between them, before gathering her belongings and walking out of the door with a resolute face.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

When she knocked on the familiar door, she was still a nervous wreck and had no idea what to tell the blonde girl, who had left several messages and called her with no response from her. She didn't want to provide her only with excuses, but she seriously had no way to explain her immature behaviour without trying to apologize and finding excuses in the form of her own insecurities.

She shifted from one foot to another, rubbing her hands together when the blonde unlocked the door and appeared on the other side, wearing workout clothes and in a very sweaty state. Her hands were wrapped in white bands and a towel was loosely hanging from her neck, while her hair was up in a messy ponytail. Her muscles shined in the dim light of the afternoon, aided by the small layer of sweat that accentuated her defined muscles and made Rachel temporarily forget what she was even going to say.

"Hello, Rachel." Quinn leaned against the doorframe and looked at her, with a tight smile and an obvious confused look in her eyes. "What brings you here, on my doorstep at this time of the day? I thought you were too busy to even answer your phone, let alone grace me with your presence."

"Look Quinn, I know you are probably upset with my behaviour but if you let me explain, then maybe you could understand my point of view too." The shorter brunette went to take her hand, but the blonde woman stepped back and just let her inside, walking ahead of her toward the fridge.

"Go ahead; talk then." Quinn leaned against the counter and unwrapped her hands, stretching her fingers before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and taking a long gulp. Her hazelnut eyes stopped on the nervous brunette, who was still looking anywhere but at her girlfriend.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize for having ignored your calls but I was not ready to talk about what happened few nights ago. You probably know that what we have is not only a very satisfying physical relationship." She walked around the counter and stood before the tall girl, who nodded gently and encouraged her to go on. "You are a very pretty girl, Quinn, the prettiest girl I've ever seen and it scares me because you are a lot more than that and I still can't believe you chose me, of all the people you could have." She rested her hands on the girl's hips and looked up into her softened eyes. "I have strong feelings for you, Quinn, and I don't think I would be able to deal with you not really meaning the words you muttered, few nights ago. I took my time to get my head wrapped around it but I can't...I can't think that you only said that because of our very intense sexual intercourse, so I am here to tell you that...that if you don't feel the same-"

"I meant what I said, Rachel." Quinn cupped her cheeks in her palms and lowered her lips against hers, kissing her gently. "I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry." She whispered softly and looked deeply into her eyes, that were shining brighter with love.

"Oh Quinn, I love you too." The brunette buried her face into the crook of the girl's neck, nuzzling her still slightly damp skin and gripped the back of her wife-beater, pulling her closer. "I am sorry if I am a little insane, sometimes." She mumbled against her collarbone and felt the other girl wrap her arms around her back, hugging her equally tight.

"It's not insanity, you are just a bit dramatic but I love the way you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you." Quinn pressed her lips against her temple and rubbed soothing circles against her lower back. "I am all sweaty from my workout routine, I probably smell very bad." She chuckled softly and pulled back to look down at her girlfriend, who just stood on her tiptoes and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Well, maybe you just need to take a shower." Rachel smirked playfully and tugged at the hem of her shirt, taking it off her before dragging her toward the bathroom with her.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"Quinn, baby, you have no reason to be nervous. My daddy will love you and my dad will warm up to you, as soon as he sees you for who you are and not as someone who will keep him away from his little girl." She slipped out of the rented car and walked down the driveway, toward the familiar mahogany door leaving Quinn and Brody to get the suitcases.

"Man, I've never seen you so nervous. Do you think Papa Berry will grab his shotgun?" Brody laughed and avoided a smack to his head, jumping out of the car and walking to the trunk to retrieve his bag.

"Shut up, Brody. As If I wasn't nervous already." Quinn muttered to herself and fixed her jacket, trying to wipe the wrinkles out but it was no use. Between the flight and the small make-out session in the airplane's bathroom, her clothes were all crumpled. "I do not make good impressions on parents, plus with our jobs, it is not like I can tell them how I really met their daughter." She sighed and grabbed both hers and Rachel's bags before walking up toward the now open door.

"Don't sweat it, Q. If they raised Rachel like that, they must be very open minded and friendly people, plus living as a gay couple in a small city like this must have been very hard for them too." Brody bumped his shoulder against hers and smiled at his best friend in a comforting way. "No matter what, don't forget I have your back, Fabray." With that said, he followed the blonde inside and both braced themselves for what was going to happen.

Thirty minutes later, Brody had been "kindly" coerced in accompanying Hiram Berry to the grocery store for the last-minute shopping while Quinn and Rachel were currently sitting on the living room couch with Leroy Berry sitting across from them, sharing the same challenging attitude his daughter was currently sporting. The small singer crossed her arms over her chest and almost stomped her foot down on the living room carpet, obviously disagreeing with her father's suggestion of sleeping in separate rooms.

"Your request is nothing but absurd, Dad. Quinn and I are two grown up girls in a relationship, just because you put us in different rooms, it won't change the fact that we have a healthy sex life that will be expressed in this house too. You'd rather know that I sneak out from my room in hers at night?" She looked back at her father, who looked even more rigid - so Quinn thought - after that revelation. "My room is soundproofed and farther from your room, wouldn't it be better if we stayed there? You wouldn't hear a single thing and we'd be all happy and satisfied with that outcome."

"But I would know what is going on behind that closed door. Rachel, just because you and Quinn have a relationship, it doesn't mean you will be allowed to have sex under my roof as if nothing happened. You are still my daughter and I didn't allow you to have sex with that Finn boy in this house, nor I'll allow you to have it now with your current girlfriend. Nothing personal, Quinn." He turned toward the silent blonde, who was too embarrassed to even participate the conversation.

"None taken, Sir. Rachel, let's not make a big deal out of this. This is your fathers' place, after all, and they were already kind enough to let Brody and I spend the holidays here with them." Quinn rubbed the girl's back and kissed her temple, hoping to soothe her but she knew she was probably trying for nothing.

"It's a matter of fairness and equality, Quinn. If we are not allowed to express our feelings for each other in a more physical way, then I expect my Daddies to do exactly the same. Why should we go through the experience of hearing them have sex?" Rachel smirked knowingly, watching the expression of shock appear on her father's face. "Do we have a deal, Dad?" She extended her hand for him to shake, only to have the older Berry stand up and throw his hands up in the air, obviously giving up.

"Just try and keep it down, I don't want to be scarred for life." He groaned out and walked out of the living room, muttering to himself about having raised a too stubborn daughter who would be a perfect lawyer.

"That was not very nice, Rach. I would have been fine sharing a room with Brody or even with sleeping on the couch, I am a guest." Quinn leaned back against the couch and kissed her girlfriend's palm, who still wore a proud smirk on her face.

"We have plenty of rooms, so you wouldn't have had to share a room with your best friend,and I want to sleep in my bedroom with you. We are used to spend almost every night together and I want to ring the New Year in a proper way with you." She climbed on her lap and cupped her face, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. "Would you still rather sleep in a guest room, when we can do so much funnier stuff together?" She mumbled and pulled Quinn in for another kiss, that made the blonde stop protesting.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"I can't believe you dragged me to school, on Christmas Eve. I couldn't wait for holidays, so I could skip classes and here we are." Quinn followed a bouncing Rachel down the staircase that led to the auditorium with a smile on her face.

"Don't be grumpy, Quinn. I didn't drag you here to attend classes, but to show you my sacred spot. This is where everything started, where I knew I would want Broadway for sure." The brunette twirled around and locked her hands behind her girlfriend's neck, kissing her sweetly. "I used to shine on this stage and hide behind those curtains, when my world was not a happy place."

"I know what you mean, why don't you sing something for me?" The blonde pushed her toward the stage and dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Something that you like, not about me." She chuckled and helped her on the stage before sitting front center in one of the auditorium chairs.

"I don't know...do you have any request?" Rachel threw her coat to the side and got ready on the stage, watching the blonde shake her head and just smile her way. "Well, I guess I'll have to improvise then." She cleared her throat quickly and then stood in the middle of the stage, closing her eyes.

If there was something Quinn was really interested into, well that was music and the arts. She had always found a way to escape her family troubles by just angrily throwing paint at a white canvas or strumming away on Brody's guitar. Music was a hobby and never a strong passion, but God...she had never understood how much it could have meant to someone, until Rachel came around and showed her a new side of the "moon". She was passionate and fervently enamoured with everything that related to the music world - exception made for heavy metal or vulgar rap songs - and right now, she got why she was.

She was standing there. No musical arrangement besides her only and best music instrument: her voice. Her whole pose and attitude had completely changed. She could barely find the words to describe the fulfilling feeling of watching Rachel on that stage. She was making love to that song. She was giving it a new life and meaning and Quinn could only feel her heart beat a little quicker, when Rachel hit a higher note. Her heart leapt in her chest. Her mind felt numb and her ears were filled with her melodious voice. If she hadn't already expressed her feelings for the brunette, she would have probably chosen that moment to do so because she was totally and completely in love with her.

Every slight gesture with her hands. Every breath she took. Every note made her fall more in love with Rachel. She felt like Ulysses under the mermaids' spell. She jumped to her feet, clapping her hands as soon as the brunette belted the last note out and held it with not so much effort, making Quinn's eyes fill with pride. The Broadway wannabe bowed in front of her enthusiastic audience and walked toward the edge of the stage, holding onto the blonde's shoulders to jump down and into her arms.

"You were so great up there, no wonder you will become the next Barbra." Quinn leaned down and pressed their lips together for a hard kiss, to try and convey all her pride and love in that gesture.

"Don't say such things, Quinn. Barbra is one and only!" Rachel pulled away from her girlfriend with a pout, making her roll eyes at her dramatic resentment on Barbra's behalf. "Do not roll eyes at me, young lady. As much as I appreciate you comparing me to her, I will never feel good-"

She was cut out with another kiss, that made her knees tremble and stomach fill with butterflies. The blonde was holding her so securely and kissing her so passionately, that she temporarily forgot what she was going to say or think. She could only feel Quinn. Pressed against her. Her scent. Her warm arms and her lips. Lips that parted to take her bottom lip hostage in between them, while her teeth and tongue alternated soft bites and languid strokes.

"I love you...I love your voice, you belong to a stage." Quinn's lips trailed along her exposed jawline, nipping at it as her hands rested on her hips to keep their fronts pressed together against the stage.

"God, Quinn. We should move this to my bedroom...someone could walk in, any minute." The brunette pulled slightly back to look at her flushed girlfriend, who nodded reluctantly and stepped back. The brunette smiled in triumph, but she quickly had to wipe that smile off her face when the blonde climbed on the stage and disappeared behind one of the curtains, with a knowing smirk on her face. "Quinn, where are you going?" The singer walked up the stage, retrieving her jacket and following the blonde girl who seemed to have disappeared. "Quinn, we shouldn't be backstage...it is for staff, only" She whispered loudly and looked around for her girlfriend, even if darkness was making it quite difficult for her.

"I don't think they won't mind, much, if we keep quiet." Quinn circled her waist from behind and backed her against the nearest wall, spinning her around to resume their kisses. "Don't tell me you never had sexual fantasies about doing it backstage." She whispered against her still parted lips and sneaked her arms around her back to cup her backside and lift her higher against her. "After a long rehearsal, to relieve the tension."

"I can't believe we are doing this here, of all the places…" Rachel muttered between the kisses, while the blonde's hands undid her skirt and let it pool around her ankles, letting her stand there in her underwear and sweater.

"We can mark high school off our list, then." Quinn chuckled against the girl's lobe, resuming her activity of nipping and teasing that sensitive body part while she pushed her own pants down and reduce the clothing barriers between them. Sex in a public place - albeit, almost empty - has never crossed her mind before but after seeing Rachel's performance, she really couldn't help herself.

"I wasn't aware we had a list" Rachel grabbed the front of her girlfriend's shirt and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Lips clashed and tongues seeked each other in the dark of the room. Whimpers were muffled by hungry kisses, with the fears of getting caught and and the inability to stay separate for long. The brunette moved them off the wall, toward the nearest surface where they could either sit or lie onto. Her knees could barely keep her up and as much as she loved being held against a wall by Quinn, she wanted to feel her below her. She wanted to feel every inch of her body writhe under and because of her. She wanted to feel her buckle up from below, to get deeper and closer.

The back of Quinn's legs hit an old sofa, where some costumes had been thrown onto and for a few, it would have been good enough for what they were doing. She pulled the brunette astride her lap, securing her arms around her waist as their mouths found each other for the umpteenth kiss. The singer's hands traveled between their bodies, tugging at the waistband of her briefs to get her aching member out and stroke it up and down with her slightly sweaty palm. The blonde moaned in her mouth, gripping her bare assets with both palms and urging her closer, while the girl's hand slipped even lower to fondle her ballsack.

"What are you waiting for?" Rachel moved her lips to the girl's ear, licking its shell while her own underwear was ripped off and thrown aside by the eager girl below her. Nimble fingers spread her folds apart, dipping lower and inside the source of her heat to manually stimulate her, the same way she was still doing to Quinn. "God, fuck me." She buckled her hips forward, rubbing her throbbing nub against the girl's open palm.

"You can call me, just Quinn…" She chuckled lowly and rolled them over, slipping inside of her in one swift move. "Holy fuck." She moaned into the girl's ear, always loving the way she felt around her member like that.

"Keep quiet, I don't want to get caught and left sexually frustrated because of your genius idea." Rachel tangled her hand into the blonde locks and circled her waist with both legs, pushing every inch of her thick meat deep inside of her. "Start moving, baby.." She whimpered and lifted her own hips off the improvised couch, thrusting up against her still not moving girlfriend.

"Such an impatient girl." The escort lifted herself on her hands, each side of the brunette's head and started thrusting in and out of her wet core. She'd never get enough of the feeling of Rachel's walls contracting against her, trembling with pleasure and coating her bare skin with her juices as her own excitement rubbed them from the inside.

"You love me…" Rachel arched her back and tugged her closer with her long legs, feeling the thrusts get deeper and harder inside of her. It felt so good. Every inch of her body shivered in pleasure, with the added excitement coming from the fear of being caught on a school ground doing despicable things with her girlfriend.

"I do…" Quinn leaned down to run the tip of her tongue along her clothed breast. The tip of the girl's nipple was so hard that it peeked through the sweater, making it easier for her to play with it. Both hands slipped between the singer and the couch, lifting her hips to meet each thrust she made.

"Faster…" The brunette pushed her head down against her chest, wishing they had foregone every article of clothing and not just their lower clothes. She wanted Quinn's skin against hers. Their breasts rubbing together as she thrusted inside of her, making her moan in pleasure and beg for more.

"Hello?! Is there anyone here?" A male voice came from the auditorium, making both girls stop and freeze. Steps came closer to the stage, making it harder for them to do anything besides wait and find a good damn explanation for their compromising position.

Rachel tried to push Quinn off her, but any movement might have caused noise or disturbance and gotten the janitor's attention, who was obviously not looking for specific people there. They heard the guy mutter something below his breath, before moving away from the stage and - luckily - from them. The blonde chuckled hard, as soon as she heard the main door being slammed closed, and went to kiss the brunette below her who just turned her head to the side and crossed arms over her chest.

"We could have been caught, Quinn, what were you thinking?" Rachel pushed her back and out of her, slipping from below her to sit up on the couch.

"Yet, we have not been caught. Why can't you just enjoy the moment for once?" Quinn lied back on the couch with her hands crossed behind her head. "I was not going to force you to have sex with me here, if you hadn't wanted to. I thought it could have been fun, my mistake." She stood up and tugged her boxers and pants back up.

"I got your point, Quinn, but it was still risky. We have the privacy of my bedroom, for this stuff." Rachel stood up and slipped her arms around her neck, looking up into her hazel eyes. "We can go back home and pick up from where we left?" She nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck.

"I don't know, Rachel. Honestly, I'd rather get caught by a janitor than knowing your parents will be in the same house while we do it." She kissed her forehead and searched for the girl's skirt on the floor, handing it to her. "Let's go back to your place and just enjoy these hours till Christmas." She waited for the brunette to get dressed, before they both left the auditorium in a totally different mood.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

"What's up with you and Rachel, things seem tense." Brody sat on the porch beside his best friend, who had just sneaked out to smoke a cigarette.

"We just had a misunderstanding and we haven't gotten over it, yet." Quinn breathed the smoke out of her mouth and stared up at the dark sky. "Do you even miss home? Sometimes I wonder

how things could have been for us." She looked over at her best friend, who had borrowed a cigarette from her pack and had lit one for himself.

"I envy Rachel, her dads do really love her. I wish we had both experienced that." He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the same sky. "I wish we had one normal Christmas, with small presents below a tree and not us hiding under our beds because your father was too drunk to talk without spewing obscenities." He shook his head and pushed those memories back. "I just hope not to turn into my father, when it will be time for me to have a family."

"You won't. You are nothing like him and you'll be a wonderful father." Quinn squeezed his shoulder, making sure he got the message.

"You ever think of settling down, with her maybe?" He pointed back to the house, where they could both hear Rachel singing from the living room. "You two seem going pretty steady and you've never been like that with a girl, before."

"I won't lie and say that thought didn't cross my mind, but she is young and it's too early to think about a deeper commitment. Who knows. I know I love her and for now, it is enough. We have still a long way to go before taking bigger steps together." She crossed her arms over her knees and looked toward the main door, when it opened to reveal the brunette in question.

"Come inside, you two, or you will miss the Hanukkah Celebration." She bounced from one foot to another, rubbing her arms up and down for the cold. She smiled warmly as Brody passed by to join her fathers in the living room, but stopped Quinn from going further inside. "I am sorry I stopped us, earlier...Are you mad at me?" She held onto her girlfriend's hand and stared up into her hazelnut eyes.

"Not for a while, I am sorry I got you in that risky situation too." Quinn pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head, feeling the brunette nuzzle into the crook of her neck. "I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Quinn." She burrowed herself more into her safe embrace and squeezed her waist with her own arms.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Fingers trailed along her bare back, sending shivers up and down her body as her hips pushed down to thrust harder inside of her. The blanket was pooled around their waists, leaving most of their frames out and exposed to the somehow warm air inside the locked bedroom. Midnight had gone by and a new Christmas had come and, like Rachel had said, they were going to celebrate in a memorable way.

"You feel so good…" Rachel tangled her hair into her messy locks, pushing them off her sweaty face to be able to stare into her gorgeous face. "I love you.." She muttered against the blonde's lips, who nodded and slipped deeper in, pressing into the back of her cervix with the tip of her throbbing member.

The blonde's hands were firmly pressing palm downs onto the mattress, keeping her weight off the small brunette who writhed in pleasure below her. Arched back and breasts pressing together, every inch of their bodies touched in some way. They were one body and two hearts, beating at the same erratic pace. Quinn's nose brushed along the girl's sweaty temple nuzzling and breathing into her scent as her hips slammed down against Rachel's, thrusting forcefully inside of her.

"God don't stop..:" The singer gripped her bare asscheeks, pushing and pulling as their bodies danced below the sheets. Her toes curled against the bedspread while her legs opened even wider, to make more room for the taller girl's frame.

"I love you" Quinn laced one of their hands together against the headboard, leveraging onto them to find a better angle to pound into Rachel who just scratched her ass with her longer nails. Marks were probably left on her pale skin but she could care less. She just upped the pace, effectively fucking her girlfriend into the mattress. She loved it but needed more. She wanted more passion. More strength. More control. So she stopped.

"What..why did you stop? I was almost close…" Rachel whined and tried to buck her hips up, to get her girlfriend to cooperate but she was going to move. The blonde escort moved to the foot of the bed and onto the floor on her knees, before dragging the brunette with her by her ankles. "New position?" Rachel smirked and went to sit in her girlfriend's lap, facing her, when she was stopped once again.

"Turn around, hands on the mattress baby." Quinn stole a quick peck before making room for her to move around, kneeling on the floor before her. "I am sure you'll love it…" She pushed her hair from her shoulder and dropped a lingering kiss there, before settling between her legs to slip back inside of her.

"Oh I am sure.." Rachel moaned out, gripping the bedsheet with both hands as soon as Quinn picked up her pace from earlier. Her cock filled her core with a rigorous and fast pace, making her walls contract when she started pulling out and then loosen when she slammed back in. Her folds throbbed whenever her cock filled her down to its base, rubbing along the edges of her hole with it.

"Told you…" Quinn's hands gripped her breasts from behind, holding onto them as she made the brunette's bounce with each hard thrust inside of her core. "Your pussy is so warm…" She muttered against her tattoo, licking the inked skin and feeling the girl's walls closing around her meat.

"Fuck, so good…" Rachel buried her head into the bed, muffling her moans and spreading her knees further apart. She fought the urge to sneak her own hand between her legs, to rub her clit, knowing how Quinn would swat it away and start paying attention to her other sensitive zone.

"Worried your dads might hear you getting fucked by your girlfriend, despite the soundproofed walls?" The blonde whispered in her ear and trailed her right hand down her quivering abs, making it to her destination with a safe landing. Her palm start slapping at her clit, feeling it harden against her touch as her cock thrusted at a faster pace. It was getting hard to slip inside of Rachel, but it was enough to get both where she wanted.

"God, Quinn…" The singer chanted out at each thrust and matching slap on her clit. Her senses were clouded by pleasure. Her knuckles had turned white and her knees trembled. With her eyes closed, she started meeting Quinn's thrusts with her own hips, feeling the thick head of her cock push through the resistance of her walls.

"Come for me, baby.." Quinn muttered in her ear, drawing fast circles around her clit with the tip of her fingers. Her own cock was ready to relieve itself of the accumulated tension. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"Quinn...Quinn...Quinnnnnn…" Rachel arched her back in a perfect curve, pulling slightly back from the girl's thrusting cock before taking every inch of it inside of her, as her walls fluttered around it. Her own juices guished around the thick meat. Her abs ached and her hands sweatily slid over the blankets as she kept on cumming around her girlfriend's cock.

"Fuck yes…" Quinn buried her face into her shoulder, shortly thrusting inside of her until she let herself go to release her own load inside of her. Her thick gushes painted the girl's walls from the inside, mixing with her excitement in a mess that was trickling down to her sensitive base and ballsack.

"Oh god...god…" Rachel laid face down at the foot of the bed, releasing the grip on the bedspread as she breathed hard through her nose and mouth. Her walls finally relaxed around Quinn's flaccid member, that was still buried inside of her.

"Merry Christmas…" Quinn kissed her cheek from behind and wrapped her arms, loosely, around the brunette who smiled sleepily at her and stole a quick kiss from her parted lips.

"Merry Christmas, Quinn.." The singer rested their foreheads together, despite the awkward angle, and just laid there, contently wrapped in her girlfriend's arms...


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed this story; it's thanks to all of you that I find the inspiration and the motivation to write my stories.
> 
> Like I had mentioned, this story has come to an end and I apologize in advance for the shorter length of this chapter. Endings are never easy to go through, whether it's a relationship or something so close to you, like a story.
> 
> I do hope you will like this chapter and I really tried to find the best way to make this Faberry story come to an end, "closing the circle" as much as possible. I am not that good with epilogues, so I do hope this one will satisfy the most of you.
> 
> Thank you in advance for your attention and patience and dedication.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Hope you'll stay tuned for my other stories!

**THE EPILOGUE**

_6 months later_

Rachel walked inside the apartment with the key Quinn had given her and was suddenly surrounded by the smell of homemade dinner and scented candles, that the blonde had placed around her living room. She placed the keys back into her purse and locked the door behind herself, before kicking her shoes off; the wooden floor was warm under her bare feet and gave her a sense of warmth that only her dads were able to offer. until now.

"Quinn?" She called out as she moved further in the candle bathed apartment; she sat her purse on the nearby counter and walked into the open living room, where she saw a table set for two and few dishes laid out for them to eat.

"Hey gorgeous.." Familiar arms slipped around her waist from behind, making her slightly jump into her lover's embrace who could only chuckle and drop a soothing kiss on her temple. "So, the key is working fine…" She husked in the brunette's ear, who laced their fingers together against her stomach and leaned back into her slightly taller frame.

"It works perfectly, thanks for it…" Rachel turned her head enough to place a lingering kiss against the corner of her lips, that quirked up in a soft smile.

"C'mon, let's eat what I made for us." The blonde pushed them toward the dinner table and pulled the chair out for the brunette, who straightened her dress below her as she took her seat and thanked her with a soft smile. The escort sat across from her and poured some wine in both glasses, while the brunette scooped some rice salad for herself.

"Not that I would complain or question the honesty of the dinner, but did I miss an important date or event?" Rachel took a mouthful of food and hummed in appreciation, simply adoring the way her girlfriend could be a dynamo between the sheets and a perfect cook in the kitchen.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Quinn chuckled and grabbed an envelope from below her plate and slid it across the wooden surface, for Rachel to take. "I want you to be the first one to know, not even Brody is aware of this." She smiled softly and nodded when the brunette silently asked whether it was okay or not to open it. "You can read it…"

"Okay.." Curiosity took the best of Rachel, who eagerly unfolded the pristine letter and frowned at the familiar name written at the top, on the right. "Columbia University?" She muttered to herself and just kept on reading further on, toward the bottom of the long letter. "OMG! QUINN!" She squealed in delight and jumped out of her seat, to congratulate her girlfriend with a hard smack on her lips. "You got into Columbia Undergraduate program?! Why didn't you tell me?" She slapped the blonde upside the head before smothering her with more kisses.

"I...I wasn't sure I'd get in and I didn't want to disappoint you, baby." Quinn's hands grabbed onto her hips, keeping her safely in her lap. "It might be hard, but I do think it is going to help my business with Brody too." She looked up at her girlfriend, who smiled proudly and palmed her cheeks gently. "I could...I could just take care of the business side, you know? I have mentioned it to Brody and we could hire someone else or just let Brody take care of the Clients, while I take charge of the back office activities."

"If you feel it's something you want, then you can do that; I don't want you to give up on it, to make me happy or less jealous." Rachel slipped her arms around her neck and rested their foreheads together. "I can't say that I won't be less worried, if you decide to stop seeing your clients but it is your career and I don't want to get in between."

"It's not just that…" Quinn played with the hem of the brunette's dress and looked briefly away from her. "I don't want to put any kind of pressure on you, but if I think about a future for us...a real future that would require steady careers and settling together, I don't think that being a high-end escort would be suitable nor I would want our potential kids to be kept in the dark or even ashamed of what I do." She felt the brunette's hands turn her head back, so their eyes could meet.

"If you were to keep this job, then we'd teach our kids the value of pride and respect for any kind of jobs. You could be anything you want, as long as it won't minimize your dignity and I will always stand by your side, baby:" Rachel lowered her lips on hers and scooted herself closer, erasing any distance left between their bodies.

"I love you so much…" The blonde whispered against the brunette's lips as their mouths reconnected for a softer kiss.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_3 years later_

"Thanks Sugar, I'll go make that call in my office." Quinn thanked her new secretary and walked through the door, sighing in relief. The young woman was a very skilled assistant, but her quirkiness and her sometimes inappropriate and very rude comments made her question her own choice of having hired her. Although, she really couldn't fire her because of the special "interest" Brody had developed for her and she really didn't want to damper his good mood.

"Stressful day?" A familiar voice startled the blonde, who grabbed on her chest and turned around with a surprised look. "Oh, sorry baby…" Rachel locked the door behind herself and sauntered toward her lover, smirking at the way her eyes darkened at her sight. "Rehearsals were cut short, today, and I thought I could keep you company here in your big office, before our very romantic date tonight."

"You are always welcome here, Rach." The blonde leaned back against her desk, tugging her girlfriend closer by the belt loops of her raincoat. "It's relatively hot outside, why are you wearing this?" She played with the belt and looked up at the brunette, taking notice of the lesser height difference between them.

"Like I said, I wanted to surprise you…" The brunette smirked and undid the belt of her raincoat, revealing brand new bra and matching panties. Quinn felt her jaw go slack and her cock harden in her boxers, that barely could keep it from forming a bulge in the front of her fitting dress. "From your reaction, I gather you definitely appreciate it." She trailed her fingertips along the front of the blonde's dress, till she reached her lap to palm her erection through the different layers of clothing.

"Fuck…" Quinn grunted in pleasure and quickly cleared her desk of the paperwork and the different folders she had there, only mindful of her Macbook. "You look so hot, baby." The blonde drew her girlfriend closer by the hips and crashed their mouths together, needing to feel her lips move against hers and their fronts pressed together.

Rachel's free hand slipped around the back of her head, keeping their heads together as their tongues battled for dominance and tingles were sent straight to their sensitive cores; she lifted one of her knee over the desk, so that she could grind herself down on her own hand that was still palming the former escort's erection. The blonde's hands moved from her hips down to her ass and easily lifted her off the ground, so she could be sitting astride her lap against the wooden desk.

"I need you naked, now." Rachel pushed the blonde down against the desk and sat back on her heels, taking into her tousled hair and swollen lips. The outline of her cock could be seen through her dress, making it impossible for her boxers to keep it from showing. "Did I tell you how hot you look in a dress? So fucking hot." She muttered as she pushed the hem of her lover's dress upwards, with Quinn's help. As soon as it was pooled above her hips, she tugged at the hem of her black boxers, releasing the hard member from its confinements.

"God…" The back of the blonde's head hit the table, hard, as soon as Rachel's fingers wrapped around the base of her cock, pumping it. Her hips raised and fell, meeting each pump with one of her own as her hands kept on massaging the brunette's ass, urging her to grind down against one of her thighs. "Damn, you are drenching my leg…" She whispered huskily and bent her leg to the knee, so that she could push back against Rachel's hips and rub harder against her "spot".

"Just like that…" Rachel moved her hips in sync with the movement of her hands, that were now fondling her girlfriend's ballsack. Her palm weighed and pressed against the swollen and heavy balls that made Quinn grunt louder and hold onto the desk with a harder grip. The blonde felt her release getting closer, but she wanted to be sheathed inside Rachel or at least, take the brunette with her as they tumbled down the high together.

With a swift move, she rolled them over but misjudged the distance with the edge of the desk and soon they found themselves hitting the plush carpet on the floor. "Ouch.." Quinn fell on her back with the brunette on top of her, who couldn't help but giggle at the amusing scene. "Not funny…" The blonde pouted and sat up to rub her lower back while the singer kept on straddling her legs, with the same amused smile.

"Such a clumsy one, you are." Rachel shook her head and lowered her lips to the girl's exposed neck, trailing it with a series of wet nips that soon made Quinn forget about any ache beside the one between her legs. The blonde's hands threw the raincoat across the room, soon followed by the lace bra, that finally allowed her to play with her girlfriend's rounded breasts and stiff nipples. Fingers encased each hardened peak, making them bounce lightly, the same way Rachel was doing to her sensitive balls.

"I won't last long…." The older woman finally managed to flip them over and take her own dress off, leaving her naked exception made for the boxers pooled around her ankles and her shoes. The petite singer wrapped both legs around her hips and reached between them to push the fabric of her panties to the side, allowing Quinn's bulbous head to rub against her throbbing clit.

"Get inside…" Rachel moaned against the blonde's shoulder and arched her back off the floor, when she felt her thick length slip inside of her, inch by inch. As soon as every inch of Quinn was inside of her, she moved her hands to her supple backside and urged her to pump hard and fast inside of her wet core, that was already contracting around her.

"You always feel so good…" The taller woman rested her weight on her bent elbows, placed at each side of the brunette's head, and leveraged herself so that she could put enough strength behind each thrust. Her cock pushed in and out the brunette's hole at a hard and fast pace, aided by the abundance of wetness she found there. Her balls bumped against the singer's upper backside, hardening with each thrust and reminding her of how close she really was to gush inside Rachel.

"Tell me about it…" Rachel's legs crossed behind her back, keeping her from pulling out for long. The thrusts became sloppier and the moans turned louder. Quinn's knees slightly hurt from rubbing against the carpet, but the pain was definitely worthy of her time; while Rachel's leg muscles ached from the tightness of her grip around her girlfriend.

"Fuck...here it comes!" Quinn screamed against the carpet, whilst her balls hardened and her cock pumped her released deep inside the brunette's core. Her hips kept moving back and forth, pushing and pulling until every drop of her release was spurted out and painted the girls walls from the inside.

"Quinn!" Rachel moaned out into her lover's ear, feeling her clit throb and her walls contract hard against the hard cock. The feeling of being filled with her lover's seed made her quiver hard and milk the throbbing member with every bit of strength left in her body. Their lower bodies almost moved on their own, until they had completely ridden through each wave of their shared high. "God...marry me." Rachel breathed out, collapsing against the carpet and surprising the blonde in a totally different way.

"What did you say?" Quinn lifted her head from the comfortable spot against her girlfriend's neck and looked down at the brunette, who was suddenly aware of the words that had escaped her mouth. "Are...are you serious, Rachel?"

"Well...It's not the way I pictured to tell you. I had rehearsed a 3 minutes speech and there is a ring waiting for you, back at the apartment, but it is me being totally serious, Lucy." Rachel kept her legs around the naked girl on top of her, who was still sheathed inside of her. Nothing could have been more intimate than feeling Quinn surrounding her in every single way, as she opened her heart out. "I am in love with you and I never thought I could experience a love so strong for someone, but then you dropped in my life and I was unable to do anything but love you. I want everything with you Quinn and you would make me the happiest girl in the world, if you agreed to marry me." The brunette looked up at the blonde, with expectations clearly written on her face.

Quinn could only chuckle and look around them for her purse, that had luckily landed not too far from where they were lying. She slipped her hand inside the bag and fished around for a familiar object, that she had been carrying around for a few weeks and had treasured like the most valuable possession in her life along with Rachel. "You know what's funny?" Quinn kept her hand over the box and looked back down at the brunette, who wore a less hopeful look on her face. "I've been asking myself what I did to deserve you, Rachel Berry, since I laid eyes on you the first night we met and I can't give myself an answer. You are a star. You are unbelievably talented and could have anyone, but you are choosing me." The blonde lifted the box from off the floor and opened it between them, revealing a silver band with a small diamond in the center. "I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you to be mine, Rachel, but once again you completely caught me off guard and beat me to it." She smiled at the singer, who now had tears in her eyes. "We must decide how to tell this story when people ask…"

"And actually keep the NSFW stuff out of it…" Rachel smiled up at the blonde, who took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger before placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles.

"Yes, I will marry you, Rachel Barbra Berry." Quinn looked back at the brunette, who grabbed her face with both hands and sealed the promise with a hard kiss.

The first of many other kisses, that would mark their journey together...

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
